Insanity Turns To Love?
by xX2olluxLoveXx
Summary: She RP'd as Karkat and Gamzee, and I RP as just about everyone else in the RP lol. Only this chapter will be the stuff from DA, seein as how it's all the stuff from DA. The rest will be from Pesterchum so you'll have to deal with our quirks :D Good luck! Rated T for Language and Yaoi in the future chapters.
1. Gamzee's Insanity

She PR'd as Karkat and Gamzee, and I PD as just about everyone else in the RP lol. Only this chapter will be the stuff from DA,

seein as how it's all the stuff from DA. The rest will be from Pesterchum so you'll have to deal with our quirks :D Good luck! Rated T for Language and Yaoi in the future chapters.

AC: Gamzee! 3: Don't kill my purrfect Karkitty! Please.  
AG: Doooooooo iiiiiiiitttttttt!

TC: heh heh HAHA he is mine neeppp, HE WILL ALWAYS BE MOTHER FUCKIN MINE. if i kill him IT MAKES IT ALL THAT MOTHERFUCKIN BETTER  
TC: HONK  
TC:honk

TA: G0g damniit Gamzee! 2nap the fuck 0ut 0f iit! Y0u are 2erii0u2ly pii22ing everyone 0ff, have a fuckiing piie, 0r 2ome fayg0, 0r somethiing!

AT: }:( g-GAMZEE? aRE yOU, uMM, fELLING oK?

TC:that shit is poison brother  
TC:IT ROTS YOUR MOTHER FUCKING THINK PAN  
TC:but now without it i know WHO I MOTHERFUCKIN AM  
TC:IM HIGHER THEN YOU BROTHERS  
TC:honk  
TC: HONK  
TC:i feel absolutely fine tav  
TC: NEVER THE FUCKING BETTER :o)

CG: F..FUCK HELP ME..SOLLUX

TA: oh, 2orry KK, Gamzee ii sware to gog, iif you dont let KK go ii wiil fucking slaughter you.

TC:HAHAHAHhahaha that's a MOTHER FUCKING LAUGH  
TC: like you can do anything *presses the blade closer to Karkat's neck*

TA: *jumps at Gamzee all epic like*

TC:*kicks Sollux in the stomach growling turning to face you* WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

TA: *grunts* w-what the fuck do you thiink iim doiing? *phants* iim 2aveiing my friiend! *sparks start erupting from his eyes.*

TC: *laughs watching you his grip tightening against Karkat's throat* then your doing A POOR AS SHITY JOB OF IT CAPTOR!

TA: *optic blast*  
AT: *rUNS aT gAMZEE*

TC: *dodges throwing Karkat to the ground the knife getting loged into Karkat's side as he grabs his clubs roaring agnerly*  
CG:* falls coughing up some candy red blood wimpering a little in pain*

AT: gAMZEE! pLEASE sTOP tHIS! rEMEMBER tHAT wERE yOUR fRIENDS!  
TA:*smirks, lunges for Karkat , getting the knif out of his side. fires another optic blast.*

TC: *stops his clubs raised up in the air looking at Tavros then back at Karkat who's bleeding profusely his face softening a little before getting hit by the blast slaming into the wall*  
CG: *groans a little vision going blury around the edges* F..FUCK  
AT: nO! gAMZEE!  
TA: K-Karkat? 2tay with me buddy, plea2e! *picks up Karkat*  
AT: sOLLUX! wHY dID yOU dO tHAT?!  
TA: Your fucking kidding, right?

TC:*falls to the ground groaning a little in pain indigo blood driping down his head opening his eyes then closeing them in pain*  
CG:*he rests his head against Sollux chest breathing heavely a little eyes closed*

AT: *runs over to Gamzee* g-GAMZEE, aRE yOU oK? pLEASE bE oK.  
TA: 2hiit 2hiit 2hiit! Come on KK, let's get you to your restspriite block. Oh fuck oh 2hiit! Tavros leave him.  
AT: *ignores Sollux*

TC: *He looks up at you his face soften* Ya TaVbRo? I.. uHh FeEl LiKe ShIt WhAt HaPpEnEd? WhErE iS KaRKaT?  
CG:* has fallen unconscious from lack of blood*

AT: oH tHANK gOG gAMZEE! yOURE, uH, oK tHEN? yOU kINDA uH,  
TA:You nearly kiilled Karkat you fucka22! II 2ware on my liife that a2 2oon a2 II get back, II wiill kiill you Gamzee! *rushes Karkat to the first aid*  
AT: *hugs Gamzee tightly.*

TC: *Looks at Sollux in shock hugging Tavros back* Oh FuCk..I. i DoN'T bLaMe SoLlUx FoR wAnTiNg To KiLl Me..

AT: hERE bUDDY. *hands Gamzee a sopor pie* dON'T bLAME yOURSELF. lETS gET oUTTA hER gAMZEE, bEFORE uH, sOLLUX gETS bACK!

TC: *looks at Tav then at the pie takeing some of the green stuff on his finger licking it off a little* ThAnKs.. HoW.. HoW bAd DiD I HuRT kArKaT?

AT: uHH, pRETTY bAD *looks back at the bloody mess of floor* }:( bUT sOLLUX iS gOING tO mAKE hIM bETTER!  
TA: *Runs back in the room,eyes sparking and buzzing.* Alriight you fucking a22hole, now your miine!

TC: *cringes a little looking at the mess* HoLy MoThEr oF fUcK tHaT lOoKs bAd. *looks at Sollux getting up shakingly staring at him sadly*

TA: OPTIIC BLA2T!  
AT: *moves in front of Gamzee*

TC: *looks at in shock* No TaV! *grabs you quickly pulling you away from the blast getting nicked a little*

TA: Tavro2! What the hell are you thiinkiing?! Why wre you helpiing hiim? He almost KIILED KK remember! He'2 not Gamzee anymore he'2 2ome kind of mon2ter!  
AT: sHUP uP sOLLUX! gAMZEE rUN, i'LL sTALL hIM.

TC:No TaV iM nOt GoInG tO rUn, If SOlLuX mAkeS iT aLl uP aNd MoThEr FuCkIn RiGhT bY cUlLiNg Me.. Im FiNe WiTh It..I..I nEvEr MeNt To HuRt aNyOnE eCpEcIaLy KaRkAt.. Or YoU.. *looks at Sollux arms wide open ready for the blow* CoMe On SoLlUx KiLl mE! I dEsErVe IT!

TA: *Looks shocked, then anger flaires again* Fiinaly commiing to your senses. Good boy.  
AT: sOLLUX pLEASE nO! h-hE'S bACK tO hIMSELF, jUST lOOK aT hIM!  
TA: Move Tavro2. Now, or II'll kiill you along wiith hiim. *prepares an optic blast*

TC:*snarels a little pushing Tavros back away* PlEaSe TaV i DoN'T wAnT YoU TO gEt HuRt Or KiLlEd.. *looks back at Sollux calmy* CoMe On SolLuX kIlL mE!

AT: *tears well up in his eyes*  
TA: Heh, fiine. OPTIIC BLAST!  
AT: nO! *tackles Gamzee, his back getting burnt*

TC: *falls to the ground looking at Tavros stunned anger riseing after seeing the wound on his back* NO! TAV fuck tav WhY dId YOu dO thAT? GoD dAmIt SolLuX! *holds Tavros close carefully then looking at Sollux* YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN sAiD hE wOuLdN'T gEt HuRT!

TA: II never promi2ed. II 2aiid iif he diidnt 2tay out of the way, he'd be hurt too. 2o there yav iit.  
AT: g-gAMZEE... *winces*  
TA: *sighs* Heh, II gue22 my job ii2 done here. II thiink you've learned not to me22 wiith my clo2e friiend2. Tavro2, your ju2t a mud-blooded traitor.

TC: TaV iM sOrRy StAy HeRe *places him somewheres where he will be safe then turning to Sollux and pucnhing him in the face* FUCK YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP CAPTOR your not mother fucking funny shut up BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU

TA: *stumbles backwards* What the fuck Gamzee?! IIt'2 not like iit'2 not true!  
AT: g-gAMZEE... wATCH oUT! v-vRISKA!  
AG: *fly's over to Tavros* Awwwwwwww,,,,,,,, Did someone get alittle BACK BURN?! *grabs sopor pie and throws it at Tavros*

TC: JUST SHUT YOUR DISGUTING MOUTH CAPTOUR! *turns to Tavros seeing Vriska rage filling his think pan again rushing over and grabeing the sopor pie then grabing vriska by the throat* YOU WILL LEAVE MY TAVBRO ALONE!

AG: And just what are you going to do about it, you pathetic FAKE CLOWN! Oh let me guessssssss, throw a pie in my face!?

TC: *smirks squezzing tigheter* IM MOTHER FUCKING HIGHER THEN YOU LOWBLOOD *Shoves the sopor down her throat forcefully makeing her swallow it then throwing her into a wall*

AG: *Gaggs on the sopor*  
AT: *Stands up and spins Gamzee to face him.*

TC:*growls a little at the sudden movement then stoping looking down at Tav*

AT: *gets scared at Gamzee's growl* g-gAMZEE... pLEASE dONT.

TC: *looks at you calminhg a little looking sad* I..Im soRy

AT: oH gAMZEE }:) uMM, gAMZEE, i hAVE sOMEING tO tELL yOU... oR sHOW yOU, uH, mORE oR lESS.

TC: WhAt Is It?

AT: uHH, wELL... *pulls Gamzee into a kiss*

TC: *looks at in shock kissing back a little then backing away* TaVbRo.. I..iTs...I dOnT wAnT tO hUrT yOu..

AT: *Looks alittle disipointed* i-iT'S oK gAMZEE i, uHH, jUST wANTED yOU tO kNOW. *looks away*  
TA: How fuckiing touchiing. *Rolls eyes* 2hall II 2pare the fiilthy traiitor the waiit? II thiink 2o *Evil smiirk, (still on a fightig spree) Prepairs an Optic Blast*

TC:*pulls Tavros close shielding him then turning to Sollux* I motherfuckin said YOU WILL NOT HURT MY TAVBRO!

TA: Then come at me! That ii2 unle22 you want to face the con2iicuen2e2. II thiink you know who II mean. *looks at Tavros*  
AT: *Huddles closer to Gamzee* bOTH oF yOU kNOCK iT oFF! hONESTLY, uHH, sOLLUX dONT yOU sEE tHAT tHIS iS pOINTLESS?! }:(  
TA: 2HUT UP MUDBLOOD!

TC: *growls loudly holding Tavros closer* I WILL NOT LET YOU MOTERHFUCKIN HURT HIM! if you even touch him I WILL RIP YOU APART if anyone is to get fucking hurt it should be ME NOT HIM *glares at sollux*

TA: Come on then, prove he'2 worth 2aving!OPTIIC BLA2T!  
AT: sTOP!

TC: *shields Tavros getting hit fully with the blase*

AT: gAMZEE nO!  
TA: Heh, II diidn't thiink you'd acctually do iit, dumba22. Well, II'll leave you 2 2 your 2ufferiing.

TC: *looks down at Tavros coughing up blood smiling a little* HeH..YoUr..YoUr SaFe..ThAtS gOoD..

CG:*walks in stumbling a little glareing at Sollux hand held over where the bandages were for his wound* WHAT.. WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX.

AT: g-gAMZEE nO! oH gOG pLEASE nO! *TREMBLES AND STARTS CRYING*

TA: KK! Thank fucking gog your ok! H-he de2urved iit, he hurt you. II can't giive a damn le22 what happenes to tho2e traiitors now, now that II see your ok. II thought II'd lo2t you KK! And the voiice2, oh gog the voiice2! *eyes start to spark again*

TC:*coughs again his eyes closeing a little restsing his head against Tavros chest blood steadly driping*

CG:*looks over at Sollux sadly resting a hand on his shoulder comforting him a little then rushing stumbling a little next to Tavros and Gamzee worried* FUCK SOLLUX.. WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING FRIENDS HERE.. GAMZEE.. FUCK.. GAMZE WAKE UP.. TAVROS.. SHIT PLEASE HELP ME GET HIM SOME HELP. * looks back at Sollux* SOLLUX...

TA: *finally calms down* Oh 2weet mother of glub what have II done! *drops to his knees*

AT: *cries* g-g-gAMZ-ZEE, y-yOU cAN'T dIE!

TC: *His breathing becomes ragged and shallow as he looks up at you lifting a shakey hand to your face brushing away the tears* ItS..iTs Ok..

CG: *looks down at Gamzee sadly tears whelling up in his eyes then looking back up at sollux* SOLLUX.. PLEASE.. WE NEED YOUR HELP I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY MOIRAIL DIE

TA: And exactly what the fuck am II 2uppo2ed to do?! AGH! (kill them)(There just lowbloods)(hell, you already practicly killed a highblood) (DO IT!)

GET  
OUT  
OF  
MY  
HEAD!

CG: *looks at you eyes wide worried shielding Gamzee and Tavros* SOLLUX FUCK CALM DOWN SOLLUX LISTEN TO ME IGNORE THE VOICES PLEASE

TA: (See, he wants to turn you against us) (mutent) (Mud-blood) (KILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEM!) go away. *forces the voices to grow fainter, then winces* Alriight KK, what can II d- *falls over*

CG: *quickly catches Sollux looking down at him worried* SOLLUX? SOLLUX HAY WAKE UP, FUCK FUCK THIS CAN'T BE GOOD

GA: It Seems That Sollux Has Been Weakend By Trying To Surpress The Voices. *kanaya walks out of the shadows.*

AT: *has a dark glare in his eyes* sURVES tHAT aSSHOLE rIGHT. i hOPE i nEVER sEE hIM aGAIN.

CG: *looks at Kanya worried* IS HE GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT? AND FUCK GAMZEE WE NEED TO HELP HIM PLEASE

GA: Sollux Will Be Fine. *looks worriedly at Gamzee* I'm Sorry Karkat, But I Can't Help Gamzee. I Know Who Can Though, But I Don't Know If He'll Agree. I Beleive You Know Of Whom I Speak.

AT: *picks his lance up. Walks over twoards Sollux, still crying* d-dIE yOU aSS. *raises his lance over Sollux*

CG: *karkat frezzes runing over to Tavros clutching his hand over his holding the lance* PLEASE TAV.. NO.. I.. I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE ELSE DIE.. WE NEED TO SAVE GAMZEE NOT DESTORY EACH OTHER COMMON TAVROS IF YOU EVEN CARE FOR GAMZEE IN THE SLIGHTEST YOU WILL HELP ME TRY AND SAVE HIM.  
KANYA I DON'T CARE I WILL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE GAMZEE,,

GA: *Leaves to get help*

AT: fINE, bUT oNLY fOR gAMZEE. aFTER tHAT i cANT, uHH, gUARENTEE wHAT hAPPENES tO -hIM- *glares down at Sollux*

GA: *arrives back* I Told You Eridan, Gamzee Needs Your Help!

CA: So wwhat's in it for me then? Oh, hey Kar!

CG: *he nods then walking back over to Gamzee* OH FUCK HAY ERIDAN PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN HELP GAMZEE

CA: WWell, *pulls out wand* I havve been daballing with healing. But I still wwant to knoww wwhat's in it for me. I mean, I nevver really liked Gamzee much anyways.

CG: PLEASE ERIDAN ILL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE FUCKING HELP HIM *Looks up at Eridan*

CA: Heh, wwe'll discuss my payment later. Stand back Kar, and be amazed. Science can do wwonderful things *shots a blast at Gamzee* Let that kick in, He'll be up shortly. I'll be waiting back with evveryone else on those damned grubtops. See ya later Kar *winks*

AT: wAKE uP gAMZEE, pLEASE *kneels down beside Gamzee*

CG:*Grimces a little noding then running over to gamzee*  
TC: * opens his eyes groggy like stareing up at them both*

AT: *hugs Gamzee tightly and cries into his sholder* g-gAMZEE!

TC: *smiles hugging Tavros back* HaY tHeRe TaVbRo ItS oK *looks up at Karkat who hugs them both*

CG: YOU HAD ME FUCKING WORRIED YOU ASS WIPE *hugs tighter*

TC: Im SoRrY mY pAleBrO, TaVrOs ArE yOu oK?

AT: *looks up at gamzee with tears still flowing* uHH, y-yEAH fOR tHE mOST pART. mY bACK hURTS aND iT'S aLITTLE sTICKY, bUT tHAT'S, uMM, oKAY 'cUZ yOUR oK!

TA: *wakes up. See's Gamzee.* Gamzee, I'm 2o 2orry! My thiink pan wa2 overloaded wiith the voiices. *attempts to walk over to the group but trips*

TC: *smiles worried about Tavros then looking at Sollux and getting up catching him* ItS aLl rIgHt BrOtHeR sHiT hApPeNs

TA: Thank2 Gamzee. *hugs* How diid you 2urvive the bla2st?

AG: *drunk off sopor (thanks to Gamzee earlier XD)* H-heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Tavroooooooos! *falls on him*

AT: *yelps in shock and pain.* g-gAMZEE, kARKAT, uHH, hELP mE pLEASE!

TC: *he thinks shurging looking over at Karkat*

CG: I HAD TO GET ERIDAN TO FUCKING HEAL HIM AND NOW IM IN THE HANDS OF ERIDAN FOR A PAY BACK FUCK

TC+CG: *run over gettting Vriska off of you as Karkat helps Tav stand*

TA: *laughs at Karkat* I wonder what the fii2hdiick will have you do!

AT: *winces in pain* tHANKS gUYS. *sees Sollux. Gets a dark look on his face, anger starting to fill his think pan once more* oH, -hES- aWAKE }: (

CG: CAN'T BE ANYTHING FUCKING GOOD

TC: *looks over at Tavros concerned then wraping his arm around the others shoulder* YeS hE iS AwAkE tAv, ItS AlL RiGhT oK bRo? He HaS sOmE InNeR mOtHeRfUcKiN dEmOnS aNd VoIcEs HiS sElF tHaT hE cAn'T AlL uP AnD CoNtRoLl So ItS NoT HiS FaUlT

AT: *looks over at Gamzee* gAMZEE iT'S nOT oK! hE nEARLY kILLED yOU gAMZEE!

TA: look Tavro2, II'm 2orry! II really couldn't help iit, my thiink-pan wa2 filled wiith rage. He hurt my clo2e2t friiend ok.

AT: *gives him a dark glare and stands up. Starts walking twoards the exit to the lab.*

TC: WaIt TaVbRo! *runs after him leaveing Karkat and Sollux alone*

AT: *tears welling up in his eyes.* jUST lEAVE mE gO gAMZEE.

TC: *shakes his head in defiance grabing ahold of your wrist pulling you into a hug gently* Im NoT gOiNg AnYwHeReS aWaY fRoM yOu TaVrOs

AT: *hugs Gamzee back*

TA: *starts to walk over* Tavro2, plea2e ju2t li2ten to me.

AT: *hugs Gamzee tighter and whispers* mAKE hIM gO aWAY gAMZEE.

TC: TaVbRo JuSt PleAsE aLl oUt AnD lIsTeN tO a MoThErFuCkEr *looks down at Tav smiling a little kissing his forehead*

AT: *face softens* bUT gAMZEE! hE aLMOST kILLED yOU! bUT, uHHH, i gUESS sINCE yOUR oK iLL fORGIVE hIM. *looks over at Sollux* sO hELP mE iF yOU eVER hURT gAMZEE aGAIN i wONT hESETATE tO kILL yOU.

TA: II wouldn't expect any le22. *looks over to Karkat* 2houldn't you be wiith Eriidan riight now?

CG: YA YA I SHOULD PROABLY GO SEE WHAT THAT SHITSTAIN WANTS * starts walking away towards where Eridan left*

*in the other room*  
CA: Oh *winks* Hey Kar

CG: *groans a little waveing* HAY ERIDAN, SO WHAT WAS IT THAT YOU FUCKING WANTED ME TO DO FOR PAYMENT

CA: WWell I did have an idea. Falloww me. *leads Karkat down a seperate hallway twords the resprite blocks* Ok, so Kar, I havve this plann an your gonna help!

CG: *sighs looking at Eridan annoyed* AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?

CA: WWell... *stares at the ground embarasingly* It's about Sol. Ok, so you knoww that dark part of the metior that none evven goes on anymore? Take him into one of the rooms there and knock him out, I'll do the rest *Evil grin*

CG: WHAT WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE PLANNED?

CA: Oh Kar, if you wwanna be the prime choice then be my guest. *Winks and grins* You or Sol.

CG: LIKE HELL IM GOING TO LET YOU EVEN FUCKING TOUCH SOLLUX *growls a litte protective like* NOW FUCK WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED OR WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOUR PLANNING CAUSE YOUR DEFFINLTY NOT GETTING FUCKING SOLLUX

CA: All right then Kar. *slams Karkat up against the wall* You had your chance *Evil smirk*

CG: *winces a little groaning looking at you angry* WHAT THE FUCK ERIDAN LET ME GO

CA: Tisk tisk Kar, you hurt my feelins. One last chance, get Sol or take his place. Choose wwisely Kar.

CG: *thinks about it* NO.. I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT FUCKING SOLLUX, HE HAS BEEN THREW ENOUGH SHIT ALL READY

CA: *shrugs* Alright then. *drags Karkat off to a dark room* Let the real fun begin!

CG: *shudders tripping trying to get on his feet thinking to himself that he roaly just screwed himself over*


	2. Eridan's Plan

MB: CA: Alright Karkat are you ready? *evil grin, in the dark XD*

[06:30] - carcinoSinner [CS] gulps a little nodding -

[06:30] CS: FUCKING AS READY AS ILL EVER BE I GUESS

[06:31] MB: Good boy. *hits Karkat in the head with a pipe*

[06:32] - carcinoSinner [CS] falls to the ground unconciess blood driping down his face alittle -

[06:34] MB: CA: *puts karkat into the Sufferer's handcufs and hans them low enough for Karkat to sit* Noww to wwait untill he wwakes up.

[06:37] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans alittle blinking his eyes blury from the hit -

[06:37] CS: WHAT THE... WHAT THE FUCK?

[06:37] - carcinoSinner [CS] tries moveing his hands noticeing there in cuffs -

[06:38] MB: CA: Comfortable Kar?

[06:39] CS: N IM N T WHY THE FUCK AM I IN THESE?

[06:40] MB: CA: *tilts Karkat's head up with his finger* Cuz that way you can't run off! *Walks over to the light swich and flicks the lights on*

[06:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] growls a little silently then closeing his eyes shut at the bright light -

[06:43] MB: CA: *walks back over to Karkat and sits him on his lap*

[06:46] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you squirming a little on your lap looking up at the cuffs -

[06:46] CS: Y U HAVE G T T BE FUCKING WITH ME, Y U USED.. MY ANCEST R CUFFS? FUCK

[06:48] MB: CA: WWell, did you think I had a pair just hanging around? Of course not. *Scoots you closer*

[06:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks away blushing a little -

[06:49] CS: WHAT THE FUCK D Y U HAVE PLANNED ERIDAN?

[06:52] MB: CA: WWhat do you think Kar? *puts his face so close you touces noses*

[06:53] MB: Isn't it ovvious *kisses you*

[06:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at wide eyed trying not to kiss back -

[06:57] MB: CA: *Pushes harder. makeing you fall of his lap, breaking the kiss*

[06:57] MB: CA: *backs you up against the wall*

[07:03] MB: CA: *licks his lips* I nevver wwould havve expected that you had that kind of blood Kar. *licks up someof your blood fron your head wound*

[07:04] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[07:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little biteing on his lip -

[07:05] CS: SH SHUT UP ITS N T THAT FUCKING GREAT T HAVE THIS DISGUSTING MUTANT BL D..

[07:06] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little feeling you lick up the blood -

[07:06] MB: Ca: Oh, sesitivve topic is it? *chuckles*

[07:08] - carcinoSinner [CS] growls a little looking away -

[07:08] CS: SLIGHTLY

[07:11] MB: CA: *pulls your head back to face him and gives you an ammused grin* Don't wworry, I wwont tell anyone. Although, I'm sure Terezi already knowws. *starts nibleing on your neck and kissing your jaw.*

[07:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] stifles a moan shivering a little -

[07:13] CS: SH..SHUT UP

[07:15] MB: CA: You like it Kar. *licks more blood.* And it tastes just like cherries. *acedentilly scratches your horn*

[07:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] snaps his eyes closed moaning a little blushing -

[07:16] CS: D N'T FUCKING T UCH M MY H RNS THERE REALLY SENSITIVE

[07:17] MB: CA: Oh, wwhat have we here? *licks your horn*

[07:18] MB: CA: *smirks*

[07:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] shiveres moaning again biteing on his lip to try and keep quite -

[07:18] CS: S..ST P

[07:20] MB: CA: *licks your horns again, scrapping his teeth alittle. Whispers in your ear.* And wwhat position are you in to be makein orders.

[07:23] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes darker a feeling of pleasure running down his back biteing his lips hard enough to make it bleed -

[07:25] MB: CA: *licks the blood off of your lip and smiles.* I have a treat for you Kar. *gets off of you and walks to the covored table at the other end of the room and grabs a dish.*

[07:33] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[07:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little looking at you curiosly -

[07:39] CS: WHAT?

[07:42] MB: CA: *puts the dish down beside you and sits down, gets a spoon full of SOPOR* Here Kar! *puts the sopor in your mouth*

[07:44] - carcinoSinner [CS] gags chokeing on it spitting it out -

[07:45] MB: CA: Now Kar, dont be so messy! *puts anouther spoon-full close to your mouth* Open up!

[07:46] - carcinoSinner [CS] shakes his head mouth closed -

[07:48] MB: CA: *sets the dish down. * Fine, looks like wwere doin this the hard wway. *smirks and pulls on your horn*

[07:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little biteing on his lip to keep it shut -

[07:51] MB: CA: *puts the sopor in his own mouth, not swallowing it. scratches one of the deeper bight marks he left on your neck earlier*

[07:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans in pain his mouth opening a little -

[07:53] MB: CA: *kisses you, forceing the sopor into your mouth*

[07:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] mummbles a little swallowing the sopor coughing -

[07:57] MB: CA: Good little wwrigler. Noww wwill wwe havve to do that again, or wwill you let me givve it to you? Starting to regret your decision arn't you?

[07:57] MB: CA: *gets up and locks the door with a pasword*

[07:58] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you trying to figure out the password but shakeing his head -

[07:59] CS: N IM N T, FUCK S LLUX.. HAS BEEN THREW.. A L T F STUFF I. I D N'T WANT HIM.. T HAVE T DEAL WIH THIS

[07:59] - carcinoSinner [CS] head feeling a little fuzzy from the sopor -

[07:59] CS: S .. N MATTER WHAT THE FUCK Y U D T ME.. I W NT.. FUCKING REGERET IT

[08:01] MB: CA: *walks over and whisperes into your ear* I'll make you eat those wwords. *unlocks your cuffs.*

[08:01] MB: CA: Now be a good little wwrigler.

[08:02] CS: /falls t the gr und a little fr m the release f strain n his back and sh ulders l king at y u

[08:03] - carcinoSinner [CS] falls to the ground a little from the release of starin on his back and shoulders looking up at you -

[08:03] CS: WHAT D Y U WANT ME T FUCKING D ?

[08:04] MB: CA: Be yourself Kar. *backs you up against the wall again*

[08:04] MB: CA: I don't like fakers *kisses you*

[08:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] growls a little then kissing back reluctintly at first -

[08:06] MB: CA: *grabs your waist, pulling you closer to him. His other hand going up your shirt*

[08:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] wraps arms around your neck pulling you closer into the kiss nipping at your lip a little -

[08:17] MB: CA: *smirk into the kiss and scratches your back. pulls his head back* Getting alittle into it there Kar? *Kisses you again, acedentally forcing you hard against the wall*

[08:19] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little blushing mumbling a fuck you as he kisses you back again -

[08:23] MB: CA: *takes a step back tauntingly* If that's wwhat you wwant *Takes off his shirt.*

[08:25] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at Eridan growling a little face red thinking to himself this wasent going to end well -

[08:25] CS: Y U W ULDN'T EVEN FUCKING DARE T TRY

[08:27] MB: CA: Oh but I wwould. *smirks, walks over and starts to take your stirt off*

[08:27] MB: CA: You knoww you wwant to

[08:31] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes darker as the shirt was taken off shivering a little thinking again that Eridan has to be just fucking around with him that has to be because Karkat had never actualy pailed someone before but he didn't want to say that as he kept reasuering himself that He was just playing with him jokeing with him a little -

[08:31] CS: HEH IN Y UR DREAMS ERIDAN

[08:31] - carcinoSinner [CS] smirks -

[08:34] MB: CA: Come noww Kar, remember our deal. *smirks, picks up his scarf and winks.* Don't be afraid, doll face. *wraps the scarf around your eyes.*

[08:35] MB: CA: *licks your horns and starts to kiss down your chest*

[08:38] - carcinoSinner [CS] whimpers a little as he coudn't see his senses on hyper drive a little trying to make amends for the loss of sight as he felt the pleasure running down his spine from the contact on his horn shuddering a little holding back a moan -

[08:40] MB: CA: *takes you by the wrist and forces you to the floor. Gently nibbles on your ear and pulling the scarf tighter.*

[08:41] MB: CA: *uses one finger to scratch down your back*

[08:42] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders groaning a little back arching off the floor slighlty -

[08:43] MB: CA: *chuckles and sits on top of you, pulling the scarf off and tossing it back on the floor*

[08:43] MB: CA: WWhat are ya gonna do noww Kar?

[08:45] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you blinking a couple of times blushing -

[08:45] CS: WHAT D Y U WANT ME T FUCKING D ?

[08:49] MB: CA: You really havvent figured it out yet? *looks over to an object in the back corner* You really are just as stupid as Terezi says you are *chuckles*

[08:50] MB: CA: *stares at your neck* At least i'vve left you some marks thus far.

[08:51] - carcinoSinner [CS] growls a little trying to get up looking over at what you were looking at -

[08:53] MB: CA: *kisses your neck and let you up to conform the object in the corner.*

[08:54] MB: CA: *Grabed your wrist and grined*

[08:58] CS: FUCK Y U ERIDAN IM N T STUPID FUCK IM JUST N T USED T THESE SITUAATI NS AT ALL.. WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

[08:58] - carcinoSinner [CS] shivers a little trying to pull his hands away slighlty -

[09:01] MB: CA: 'Fuck you' is it? As you wwish Kar. *starts pushing you twoards the bed in the corner. picks you up and plops you down on said bed, standing there watching you.*

[09:03] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes when his back hits the coach sitting up a little -

[09:04] CS: GRR I STILL D N'T FUCKING BELIVE Y U WILL G AL NG WITH IT

[09:04] CS: R ACTUALLY D IT

[09:04] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little -

[09:05] MB: CA: *starts to pull off your pants*

[09:05] MB: CA: Noww do you beleivve me? *smirks*

[09:06] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little pushing his luck smirking a little -

[09:06] CS: N

[09:07] MB: CA: *takes off his own pants and sits on top of you, playing with the hem of your boxers. Starts to tug at them alittle*

[09:09] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you wide eyed a little shivering hands resting on your hips -

[09:09] CS: ERIDAN..

[09:10] MB: CA: *puts his face close to yours* Yes Kar?

[09:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks away blushing -

[09:12] CS: FUCK I HAVEN'T EVER D NE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEF RE..

[09:14] MB: CA: *pulls away alittle, face softening and a blush coming to his face* Oh Kar, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know.

[09:14] MB: * Knoww

[09:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] he sighs a little face red -

[09:15] CS: ITS FINE REALLY

[09:16] CS: I DIDN'T EXPECT Y U T KN W REALLY

[09:18] MB: CA: *kisses you lightly and smirks* regret it yet? I knoww I don't. *looks away, embarased at the last part, blush deepening*

[09:19] MB: CA: I mean, um. Kar... It's just that. Well.

[09:20] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you confused a little his face soft -

[09:20] CS: I D N'T REGRET ANYTHING ERIDAN BUT WHAT D Y U MEAN?

[09:25] MB: CA: *whole face flushed with deep purple* T-this is my first time to. *looks away* I mean, VVris wwould kiss me, but that's as far as it wwould go.

[09:28] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes looking up at you then sighing sadly kissing you -

[09:28] CS: IF.. IF Y U STILL WANT WE C ULD UMM... Y U KN W BE FIRST F R UM.. THIS FUCKING THING

[09:32] MB: CA: *eyes widen in shock* Y-ya still wwanna, evven after I... yes if you wwanna, I'll do this wwith you *smiles embarisingly and pulls off your boxers*

[09:33] MB: *door clicks*

[09:34] MB: TA: KK! II've come to 2ave you! What the everloving fuck?!

[09:34] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks over at sollux blushing darkly -

[09:35] CS: H FUCK S LLUX

[09:36] MB: TA: *blushes deeply. sparks start to errupt from his eyes* Eriidan! Get the fuck off KK now!

[09:37] MB: CA: God Damnit Sol! *looks abck at you then back at Sollux* This isn't wwhat it looks like!

[09:38] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes darkly getting up rushing over to Sollux and resting a hand on his shoulder paping him a little -

[09:38] CS: SH SH S L ITS FINE JUST CALM D WN FUCK

[09:45] MB: TA: *looks at you* What the fuck do you mean iit'2 ok?! He wa2 ju2t about to fuckiing rape you!

[09:45] MB: CA: Sol I can explain

[09:46] MB: TA: II don't even wanna fuckiing hear iit from you riight now!

[09:47] CS: S LLUX SERI SLY ITS ALL RIGHT IT UM SEAMED LIKE THAT IN THE BEGINING BUT N W WHEN I UM FUCKING T LD HIM I NEVER D NE ANYTHING LIKE THIS HE ST PED AND SHIT S Y U KN W

[09:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] rubs the sore spot on his head where he was hit -

[09:50] MB: TA: *calms down alittle* A2 long a2 you didn't get hurt. *notices the remaining blood* D-Diid he fuckiing hiit you?! *sparks becomeing even more sparky*

[09:51] MB: CA: Shit. Sol listen, it wwas a big misunderstandin!

[09:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] paps sollux some more trying to calm him down -

[09:53] CS: FUCK C ME N S LLUX CALM D WN SERI SLY ITS N T THAT BIG F A DEAL K

[09:53] MB: CA: *looning really scared*

[09:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks back at eridan looking at him sadly -

[09:55] MB: TA: Not that big a fucking deal! NOT THAT BIG A FUCKING DEAL! You're already hurt from GZ and now thii2 fii2hdiick fuckiing hiits you! What the hell i2 wrong wiith your thiink-pan?!

[09:55] MB: TA: *Calms down alittle*

[09:56] MB: TA: (the sea-dweller hurt him, what are you gonna do Sollux?)

[09:56] MB: TA: (Make him suffer!)

[09:57] MB: TA: (give him what he desurves!)

[09:57] MB: TA: *gets a battle ready face*

[09:57] MB: CA: *comes closer* Sol listen!

[09:57] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at sollux wide eyed scared a little backing away slightly -

[09:58] CS: JUST FUCKING ST P S L!

[09:58] CS: I.. FUCK I DIDN'T WANT Y U T HAVE T DEAL WITH THE PUNISHMENT S I T K Y UR PLACE I DIDN'T FUCKING KN W WHAT ERIDAN HAD IN MIND BUT SERI SLY ITS N T THAT FUCKING BAD

[09:58] CS: YA I G T HIT N THE HEAD S FUCKING WHAT

[09:59] CS: ITS ITS N T LIKE ANYTHING HAPPEND

[09:59] CS: S PLEASE F R THE L VE F G D CALM D WN

[10:01] MB: TA: *looks over at you and calms down* Y-you diid that for me? *tears start to well up in his mismatched eyes* (Kill him!) (he's a blastfomas traitor!) No. NO!

[10:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] softly brushes your tears away looking up at you -

[10:02] CS: YES I DID BUT WAIT FUCK S LLUX WHATS WR NG? IS IT THE V ICE AGAIN?

[10:04] MB: TA: (get them!) Karkat! *pulls you into an akward hug(considering you have no cloths on)*

[10:06] - carcinoSinner [CS] hugs back blushing holding you tightly -

[10:06] CS: SH SH ITS K

[10:09] MB: TA: *calms down and realises the position the two of you are in. Steps back and rubs the back of his neck* II'm just gonna... go now. *halfway out the door* Have fun.

[10:09] MB: CA: That wwas akwward.

[10:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at sollux sadly nodding then looking back at Eridan -

[10:13] CS: YA THAT WAS


	3. Chapter 3

MB: CA: *walks over to you* Umm... Kar. So uh, d-do you still wwanna?

[03:56] MB: CA: I mean, only if your ready!

[03:56] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at him blushing slighlty nodding -

[03:56] CS: YA

[03:57] MB: CA: *grabs your waist and pulls you closer*

[03:58] MB: CA: ALright then Kar

[03:58] MB: CA: *blushes*

[03:58] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you grining a little then kissing you -

[04:00] MB: CA: *kisses back and starts back over twoards the bed*

[04:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] feels his leg hit the bed and lets himself fall pulling the seadweller down with him -

[04:03] MB: CA: *smirks, standing up and pulling his boxers of slowly*

[04:03] MB: CA: *licks him lips*

[04:06] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you shivering a little smirking -

[04:08] MB: CA: *moves back ontop of you* Kar, I wwanna let you knoww somefin.

[04:10] CS: WHAT IS IT?

[04:12] MB: CA: *blushes deeper and looks away* I-I'vve alwways felt flushed for ya. Fef wwas just a distraction 'cuz I kneww ya wwou'd nevver feel the same.

[04:12] MB: CA: *tears start to form*

[04:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you in shock then raising a hand to cup your face gentely brushing the tears away smiling a little -

[04:15] CS: REALLY?

[04:17] MB: CA: *looks back at you* Of course! Howw could anyone not like you Kar! You... your just so perfect.

[04:18] MB: CA: And, I guess I alwways wwanted to hide it from myself.

[04:18] MB: CA: But it's howw i really feel

[04:21] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes then kisses you gentely -

[04:22] CS: H NHESTLY ERIDAN.. I LIKE Y U T BUT BEING SUCH AN ASS I AM I NEVER TH UGHT ANY NE W ULD LIKE ME..

[04:23] MB: CA: *stares at you in surprise* K-Kar.

[04:24] MB: CA: *kisses you lightly then starts kissing your jaw*

[04:26] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little purring a little -

[04:27] MB: CA: *nibbles on your ear and move his hand to scratch your horn*

[04:29] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans slightly blushing wraping his arms around your waist -

[04:31] MB: CA: *bites your ear harder licking the blood that comes from the bite.*

[04:34] - carcinoSinner [CS] bites his lip groaning a little -

[04:35] MB: CA: *scratches your horns harder. Moves down and starts biteing your neck once more, again licking up the blood*

[04:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to OFFLINE -

[04:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to CHUMMY -

[04:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to ECSTATIC -

[04:46] MB: CA: *licks your horn, scrapping his teeth on them*

[04:51] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders moansing a litte bit louder -

[04:52] MB: CA: *chuckles* Are they really that sensitvve Kar? *presses his forehead to yours*

[04:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods blushing looking up into your eyes -

[04:53] CS: YES THEY ARE IT SUCKS

[04:53] MB: CA: *kisses your forehead*

[04:54] MB: CA: Does it feel good?

[04:54] CS: Y YES

[04:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes -

[04:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] hands slideing down to rest on your hips -

[04:55] MB: CA: Gettin alittle antsy are wwe?

[04:56] MB: CA: *thinks*(gog i hope i dont mess this up)

[04:56] MB: CA: *moves so that he is sitting behind you*

[05:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little looking back at you -

[05:00] CS: MABEY

[05:02] CS: IS THAT A BAD THING?

[05:03] MB: CA: *moves you on his lap* No, I don't think so anywway. *licks behind your ear*

[05:03] MB: CA: *smirks* Ready?

[05:03] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little shivering -

[05:04] CS: YES

[05:06] MB: CA: Good. *Lifts you up and starts to put his dick in your nook*

[05:06] MB: CA: Gog Kar, your tight!

[05:06] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little moaning blushing -

[05:08] MB: CA: *starts pumping slowly*

[05:09] - carcinoSinner [CS] tears drip down his face alittle from the slightl pain but getting used to it moaning biteing his lip hard enough to bleed -

[05:10] MB: CA: *speeds up alittle. Pulls your head around and kisses you. moaning softly*

[05:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses back passionently blushing -

[05:15] MB: CA: *speeds up more, licking your teeth for enterance*

[05:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] opens mouth allowing access then monaning loudly as you hit his spot -

[05:19] MB: CA: *grabs your bone bulge and starts pumping it to the pace of his own.* K-Kar I'm gonna- *cums, purple genetic material filling your nook*

[05:23] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans Eridan's name loudly cuming right after him red genetic material splatering a litttle as he shudders -

[05:25] MB: CA: *pulls his bone bulge out and lays beside you. Phants* I-I love you Kar.

[05:25] MB: CA: *licks is hand*

[05:27] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks over at you smiling wraping arms around blushing a little -

[05:27] CS: I L VE Y U T ERIDAN

[05:30] MB: CA: Kar. Be my matespirit?

[05:32] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles kissing you -

[05:32] CS: YES

[05:32] MB: CA: *kisses you back, happy tears comming to his eyes*

[05:35] - carcinoSinner [CS] wipes your tears away gentely with his thumb kissesing your lips then your forehead holding you close -

[05:37] MB: CA: *smiles and cuddles closer*

[05:38] MB: GC: *walks through the door* w0w K4rkl3s, 1 d1dn't kn0w y0u r00113d th4t w4y

[05:44] CS: ((brb have to clean))

[05:44] MB: kk

[05:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[06:01] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles then looks back at Trezei -

[06:01] CS: H FUCK HAY TREZEI

[06:02] MB: CA: *blushes*

[06:03] - carcinoSinner [CS] holds Eridan closer -

[06:03] CS: AND F R Y UR INF RFUCKNGMATI N ERIDAN IS MY MATESPRIT

[06:04] MB: GC: H3y K4rkl3s! *winks* H4v3 fun y0u 2? S0llux t0ld m3 th4t I just H4D t0 s33 th1s. *chuckles* 1 gu3ss h3 w4s r1ght!

[06:06] MB: GC: *pulls her lip back in disgust* 3www! Wh0 w0uld 3v3n th1nk 4bout -H1M- b31ng 1n 4ny 0f th3r3 qu4dr3nts?!

[06:06] MB: GC: :]

[06:06] CS: SHUT IT TREZEI HE ISEN'T THAT BAD REALLY

[06:07] MB: CA: Do I evven get a say in this?!

[06:08] MB: GC: Bullsh1t K4rkl3s! *looka at eridan* N0 y0u d0n't! :]

[06:09] CS: SHUT UP ERIDAN CAN SAY WHAT EVER THE FUCK HE WANTS

[06:10] MB: GC: Wh4t3v3r K4rkl3s. *starts to leave* H4v3 fun sm3ll1ng l1k3 f1sh! :D

[06:10] MB: CA: T-thanks Kar.

[06:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] waves trezei good bye -

[06:11] CS: YA YA WHAT EVER TREZEI.

[06:11] CS: Y UR WELC ME ERIDAN

[06:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles -

[06:13] MB: CA: *kisses your forehead*

[06:13] MB: CA: *yawns*

[06:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] brushes your hair a little closeing eyes humming a melody of sorts calming you -

[06:16] CS: SH SH JUST GET S ME SLEEP.. Y U SEAM TIRED

[06:18] MB: CA: *yawns and cuddles closer* WWhen did you get so motherly Kar? And you knoww the door open right?

[06:23] CS: IM N T M THERLY IM JUST FUCK PR TECTIVE AND REALLY CAREING WHEN IT C MES T THE FEW WH ARE IN MY QUADRENTS R IM REALLY CL SE T

[06:24] MB: CA: *smiles and yawns* I lovve you too.

[06:26] - carcinoSinner [CS] purrs quitely -

[06:26] MB: CA: *falls asleep*

[06:27] - carcinoSinner [CS] falls asleep soon after -

[06:27] MB: *in the other room*

[06:28] MB: AT: uHH, gAMZEE. kARKAT'S bEEN gONE a lONG tIME

[06:28] MB: AT: dO yOU tHINK hE'S oK?

[06:29] CS: WeLl He BeTtEr Be I d n'T wAnT t SeE mY pAlEbR AlL hUrT bEcAuSe He SaVeD mY m tHeRfUcKiN PaThEtIc AsS

[06:31] MB: AT: *looks sadly at you* i-iT wASN'T yOUR fAULT!

[06:31] MB: TA: 2up guy2?

[06:31] CS: I kN W bUt I sTilL fEeL lIkE iT iS aNd h HaY ThErE S L

[06:33] MB: TA: *chuckles* You'll never gue22 what II stumbled iinto! *shivvers at the memory*

[06:36] - carcinoSinner [CS] gamzee looks at him curious -

[06:36] CS: WhAt dId y u aLl uP aNd m thErFuCkIn FiNd

[06:36] CS: ?

[06:37] MB: TA: *tells them about Karkat and Eridan*

[06:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] gamzee looks at you in shock -

[06:39] CS: Wh a ReAlLy He.. H Ly M ThEr F fUcK

[06:40] MB: TA: *nods and chuckles*

[06:41] MB: GA: Guy2! Y0u'll n3v3r gu3ss wh4t I just s4w! *tells them what she saw between the two*

[06:48] CS: h FuCk Br s hE hAs HiS fLuShEd QuAdReNt AlL m tHeRfUcKiN FiLlEd uT wItH tHaT SeAdWelLeR

[06:49] MB: TA and GC: *nods*

[06:49] MB: TA: It'2 about time!

[06:50] MB: GC: N3p3ta's g0nn4 b3 s4d t9 h34r 1t th0ugh.

[06:50] CS: WeLl Im SuRe lIl SiS wIlL gEt vEr It ShE iS a Str nG m tHeRfUcKeR

[06:52] MB: AC: AC askes who will get over what?

[06:52] MB: TA: Oh, damn.

[06:53] CS: M ThErFuCk HaY NeP

[06:54] MB: AC: *see's Gamzee and gets scared.* Quick everyone, run!


	4. Chapter 4

MB: AC: *sees Gamzee and gets scared* Quick, everyone run!

[08:35] CS: *grabs nepetas sh ulder smiling a little* ItS aLl RiGhT sIs Im FiNe

[08:36] MB: AC: *backs away quickly*

[08:36] MB: AC: *raises claw ready to strike*

[08:38] - carcinoSinner [CS] back away a little looking at nep wide eyed lifting his arms up in deffense -

[08:38] CS: NeP I sWeAr Im AlL rIgHt N W!

[08:39] MB: AC: *lunges at you*

[08:39] MB: AT: *pulls you out of the way*

[08:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] stumbles out of the face getting sliced a little as he falls to the ground -

[08:41] CS: ThAnKs TaVBr

[08:42] MB: AC: Fur Equius! *truns and leaps again*

[08:42] - carcinoSinner [CS] gets up slowly looking at Nep sadly -

[08:43] MB: AC: *hisses*

[08:43] MB: AC: *aims for your neck*

[08:43] MB: AT: *grabs her leg and pulls her away*

[08:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[09:05] CS: NePeTa Im S RrY PleAsE cAlM d wN

[09:06] MB: AC: *turns around in fear and acedentaly scratches Tavros*

[09:06] MB: AT: *grunts with pain*

[09:06] MB: AC: Oh no! Tavros I'm sorry!

[09:07] - carcinoSinner [CS] anger flashes in Gamzee eyes as he lunges at Nepeta in blind anger -

[09:08] MB: AT: gAMZEE sTOP!

[09:08] MB: AC: *spins around and claws wildly*

[09:08] MB: AC: I wont let you hurt anyone else!

[09:08] - carcinoSinner [CS] stops as his hands wrap around Nepeta's slim neck slaming her into the wall takeing the scratches and cuts not moveing as he looks over at Tavros -

[09:09] MB: AT: *gets a horrified look on his face and tears start forming*

[09:10] MB: AC: *claws at your face*

[09:10] - carcinoSinner [CS] sees the tears and stops letting go of Nepeta his anger dyeing down as he looks sadly at Tavros backing away -

[09:10] CS: im s rry TaV..

[09:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] winces a little then turning to run -

[09:12] MB: AT: nO gAMZEE wAIT! *rushes over to him dispite the pain in his back.*

[09:12] MB: AT: *tackles you*

[09:14] - carcinoSinner [CS] falls to the ground covering his face shakeing a little as blood drips from the multiple cuts -

[09:14] CS: LeT Me G TaV.. ItS..ItS m tHeRfUcKiN p iNtLeSs T LeT mE lIvE.. I.. IlL jUsT gEt Y U hUrT

[09:15] MB: AT: *tears start rushing out of his eyes*

[09:16] MB: AT: nO! i wONT lET yOU gO, y-yOUR tHE oNLY oNE wHO uNDERSTANDS mE.

[09:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you lifting a shakey hand to your face brushing th tears away -

[09:16] CS: TaV..

[09:17] MB: AT: bESIDES, wE cAN hELP yOU gET bACK tO nORMAL!

[09:17] MB: AT: i nEED yOU tO sTAY wITH mE!

[09:17] MB: AT: iF yOU lEAVE aT lEAST tAKE mE wITH yOU.

[09:18] MB: AT: pLEASE.

[09:19] - carcinoSinner [CS] tears fall down his face mingling with the blood seeping from his cuts -

[09:19] MB: AC: G-Gamzee, if you are back to your normal self then why is there blood EFURYWHERE?

[09:19] MB: AT: nEPETA sHUT uP!

[09:19] MB: AT: yOUR nOT hELPING!

[09:20] MB: AT: *wipes away your tears*

[09:20] CS: I.. I d n'T wAnT t gEt Y U hUrT aNyM Re TaV.. It M THeRfUckiN hUrTs Me T SeE y u GeT hUrT.. I D NT wAnT t sEe Y U lIkE tHaT

[09:21] CS: PlEaSe Y U cAn D S MuCh BeTtEr ThEn Me

[09:21] CS: Y U dEsErVe S MuCh BeTtEr..

[09:21] CS: S MuCh M Re

[09:22] CS: PlEaSe TaV.. I l vE y u BuT SeEiNg y u lIke ThIs Is KiLlInG mE

[09:23] MB: AT: *stands up tears falling hard* bUT i dONT wANT aNY bETTER! i fEEL dEAD iNSIDE uNLESS yOUR wITH mE!

[09:24] MB: AT: i dONT cARE hOW bADLY i gET hURT aS lONG aS iM pROTECTIN yOU.

[09:25] MB: AT: *holds out his hand* nOW cOME oN, lETS gO bACK tO tHE wAY tHINGS wHERE.

[09:25] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at smiling threw tears nodding grabing your hand -

[09:25] CS: SoUnDs MoThErFuCKIn NiCe

[09:27] MB: AC: Tavros, what are you doing?! Don't you remember that he's a KILLER?!

[09:27] MB: AC: Killers don't have feelings!

[09:28] - carcinoSinner [CS] winces a little at the words letting go of your hand looking at Nep -

[09:30] MB: AT: *looks sadly at you, then angaly at Nep and grabs his lance* Well then, i guess we'll just have to test your theroy. *runs at Nep with his lance*

[09:30] MB: AC: *shocked*

[09:32] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at tav wide eyed then running to stop him jumping right in front of Nep right in front of his lacnce -

[09:32] CS: TaV sToP!

[09:34] MB: AT: *lance cuts into your skin alittle. Stares at you shocked* g-gAMZEE. *A tear falls down his face*

[09:35] MB: AC: *gasps* Gamzee?! Y-you saved me. *hugs tightly*

[09:36] - carcinoSinner [CS] winces a little looking at Tav -

[09:36] CS: I.. I dOnT wAnT yOu To HuRt AnYoNe.. PlEaSe LoWeR yOuR LaNcE

[09:37] MB: AT: *drops his lance, falling to his knees crying*

[09:38] MB: AT: nO nO nO nO nO nO nO nO nO nO nO nO!

[09:38] - carcinoSinner [CS] bends down pulling you into a hug -

[09:38] CS: ShOoOoOoSh ItS Ok

[09:40] MB: AT: *looks up at you, touches the cut he made.* iM sO sORRY gAMZEE!

[09:40] MB: AT: *leans his head on your sholder*

[09:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] pats your back a little soothing you and kissing your forehead -

[09:41] CS: ItS oK BrO

[09:46] MB: AT: *smiles faintly* a-aRE yOU oK? *cuddles his head closer to your neck*

[09:46] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods smiling -

[09:46] MB: AC: I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Gamzee. *looks away in shame*

[09:46] MB: AT: gOOD

[09:47] CS: ItS aLl RiGhT nEp

[09:49] MB: AT: *grabs your hand and looks up at you* hOW cAN yOU fORGIVE eVERYONE sO eASILY? aND i dON'T mEAN nEPETA.

[09:52] MB: AT: gAMZEE?

[09:52] CS: BeCaUsE iTs PoInTleSs To Be MaD aT eVErYoNe FoR a NaTuRal MotHeRfUcKIn reAcTion

[09:52] MB: AT: *smiles*

[09:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles back -

[09:53] MB: AC: *pats Tavros on the back not knowing about his injury. And smiles at you both*

[09:54] MB: AT: oWW! *winces at the pain*

[09:56] CS: ShIt BrO yOu NeEd SoMe HelP

[09:58] MB: AT: *shakes his head.* n-nO iT'S oK. i'VE, uHH, tAKEN wORSE hITS fROM vRISKA. *looks over to the unconcious troll on the floor near the door*

[10:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] growls a little -

[10:00] CS: I rEaLly HaTe Her

[10:01] MB: AT: *frowns* gAMZEE, cALM dOWN ok?

[10:01] MB: AT: iT'S oK

[10:01] MB: AT: tHE pAST iS tHE pAST

[10:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] sighs -

[10:02] CS: I KnOw

[10:02] MB: AT: *smiles and kisses your cheek.*

[10:03] MB: AT: sO wHAT dO yOU wANNA dO nOW gAMZEE?

[10:03] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little thinking -

[10:03] CS: aNyThIng YoU wAnT BrO

[10:04] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses tav -

[10:05] MB: AT: *kisses back* wELL, wE cOULD, uhh, gEE i dONT kNOW. *rubs the back of his head*

[10:06] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you smiling -

[10:12] MB: AT: wHAT dO yOU hAVE iN mIND? *blushes*

[10:13] MB: TA: Were all 2tiill here ya know.

[10:13] MB: AC: Sollux, Terezi, let's just go back to the lab

[10:14] MB: *thouse 3 head back to the lab leaveing it to Tav And Gamzee*

[10:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] gamzee smiles kissing Tavros again -

[10:16] MB: AT: *kisses you back.*

[10:19] MB: AT: *puts his hand on your shoulder and leans deeper into the kiss*

[10:20] - carcinoSinner [CS] wraps hands around your waist bring you closer onto his lap licking at your bottom lip -

[10:23] MB: AT: g-gAMZEE, wHAT aRE yOU dOING? *blush deepens*


	5. Chapter 5

MB: AT: g-gAMZEE wHAT aRE yOU dOING?!

[04:40] MB: AT: *blushes*

[04:44] - carcinoSinner [CS] smirks kissing him again -

[04:44] CS: N ThIn TaVbR JuSt TrYiNg T MaKe Y U hApPy

[04:45] MB: AT: oH *looks away blushing deeper*

[04:46] MB: AT: w-wELL, *looks back at you* o-oK tHEN

[04:46] MB: AT: *smiles*

[04:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins holding you close again kissing you -

[04:48] MB: AT: *kisses you back, wrapping his arms around your back*

[04:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] trails his claws lightly down your back running his tounge over your lips a little -

[04:50] MB: AT: *gasps* g-gAMZEE... *shivers cuddling closer*

[04:57] MB: AT: *leans in, trying to get as close as possible*

[05:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[05:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins placeing his hands on your hips drawing little circles with his claws -

[05:02] CS: YeS TaV

[05:04] MB: AT: *starts shaking alittle*

[05:04] MB: AT: i lOVE yOU!

[05:04] MB: AT:*burries his head into your neck*

[05:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] purrs brushing your hair with his hand -

[05:05] CS: I l vE y u T TaVr s

[05:06] MB: AT: *opens his mouth acedentaly hitting his teeth over your neck*

[05:07] - carcinoSinner [CS] gasps moaning blushing -

[05:08] MB: AT: *blushes* i'M sORRY gAMZEE!

[05:08] MB: AT: i dIDN'T mEAN tO gET yOU wITH mY tEETH!

[05:09] MB: AT: *looks away ashamed*

[05:09] - carcinoSinner [CS] blinks a little then smiling lazy like grabing your chin gentely to face him -

[05:10] CS: ItS fInE iT aCtuAlLy FeLt ReAlLy M ThEr FUcKIn NicE

[05:10] MB: AT: *smiles and kisses you*

[05:11] MB: AT: hEH.

[05:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses back smilng -

[05:12] MB: AT: uHHHH,,,,,, g-gAMZEE.

[05:13] MB: AT: *wipes some blood off your face*

[05:13] MB: AT: *licks it*

[05:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] watches you blushing a little -

[05:15] CS: Ya?

[05:16] MB: AT: w-wELL, yA sEE...

[05:16] MB: AT: *looks away embarassed*

[05:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] places a hand on your cheek smiling -

[05:17] CS: WhAt Is It Br thEr Y U cAn TeLl Me

[05:18] MB: AT: i'M wORRIED, aBOUT yOU

[05:18] MB: AT: i dONT wANT yOU tO lEAVE iF wE dO tHIS.

[05:19] MB: AT: *WHISPERS* lIKE vRISKA

[05:19] MB: AT: *looks away*

[05:19] CS: I w nT m tHeRfUcKiN lEaVe TaVbR , I c uLdN'T lEaVe Y U, y uR lIke My EvErYtHiNg TaCV

[05:20] CS: *TaV

[05:20] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you sadly -

[05:20] MB: AT: *looks back at you, tears welling in his eyes*

[05:21] MB: AT: tHANK yOU gAMZEE

[05:21] MB: AT: *cuddles close again*

[05:22] - carcinoSinner [CS] holds you close shooshing you wipeing your tears aw ay -

[05:23] MB: AT: *licks where his teeth scratched your neck*

[05:25] - carcinoSinner [CS] purrs a little blushing -

[05:26] MB: AT: *smiles, looking at you embarresed*

[05:27] - carcinoSinner [CS] lookis down at you smiling then kissing you -

[05:30] MB: AT: *kisses you back, falling back alittle.*

[05:31] - carcinoSinner [CS] falls on top of you grinning -

[05:32] MB: AT: *eyes widen*

[05:32] MB: AT: *smiles akwardly*

[05:33] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles placeing hands by the side of your head then leaning down licking your neck a little -

[05:34] MB: AT: *moans, closing his eyes*

[05:42] MB: AT: *trembles*

[05:44] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins licking up your neck again then biteing your neck slightly -

[05:46] MB: AT: *moans your name quietly*

[05:46] MB: AT: *starts pahnting alittle*

[05:48] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes licking up your neck once more then kissing you -

[05:49] MB: AT: *kisses you back and wraps his arm around your waist*

[05:51] - carcinoSinner [CS] shivers a little then parting panting a little looking at you -

[05:51] CS: TaVbR

[05:51] CS: D Y U.. WaNt T G AlL tHe WaY

[05:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a deep shade of indigo -

[05:52] MB: AT: *stares wide eyed, his whole face flushed a darker shade of brown*

[05:53] MB: AT: *nods* oNLY wITH yOU.

[05:53] MB: AT: *smiles*

[05:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles brightly before kissing you again with passion -

[05:56] MB: AT: *reaches his hand up into your hair, kissing back hard*

[05:56] MB: AT: *accedentaly bumps your horn*

[05:57] - carcinoSinner [CS] lets out a moan blushing -

[05:58] MB: AT: *grins*

[05:58] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you smirking a little then grabing onto your horns -

[05:59] MB: AT: *gasps and moans loudly*

[06:00] MB: AT: *panting harder*

[06:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins rubbing them -

[06:01] MB: AT: aHH! g-gAMZEE!

[06:07] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little as his name was called then leaning up and licking your horns -

[06:08] MB: AT: gAMZEE! t-tHOUSE aRE sENSITIVE!

[06:10] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins sucking on them -

[06:11] MB: AT: *purrs loudly*

[06:11] MB: AT: uHN

[06:12] - carcinoSinner [CS] runs his hands down your sides to the edge of your shirt then quickly takeing your shirt off -

[06:13] MB: AT: *pulls your hair*

[06:13] MB: AT: *grins*

[06:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little looking at you then licking back down your neck and chest slowly -

[06:20] MB: AT: *Moans and starts to tugg at your pants*

[06:21] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins removeing his pants then removeing yours smirking -

[06:23] MB: AT: *looks at you with lust filled eyes.* g-gAMZEE hURRY uP, i-i

[06:23] MB: AT; *looks away still emberased*

[06:26] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins kissing you as he removes both boxers placeing his bulge at your nook looking at you -

[06:26] CS: Y U rEaDy ?

[06:27] MB: AT: *blushes deeply and nods*

[06:27] MB: AT: rEADY

[06:28] - carcinoSinner [CS] starts pushing himself in moaning a little at the tight heat surrounding his bulge -

[06:28] CS: NeH TaV y uR s m tHeR fUcKiN tIgHt

[06:29] MB: AT: *groans*

[06:29] MB: AT: y-yEAH, i kNOW

[06:30] MB: AT: *shakes alittle*

[06:31] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses you entering all the way now -

[06:32] MB: AT: *moans louder kissing you back. Clinging to you*

[06:33] MB: AT: g-gAMZEE, i-iT hURTS.

[06:34] - carcinoSinner [CS] holds you close -

[06:34] MB: AT: pLEASE dON'T sTOP tHOUGH.

[06:34] MB: AT: *relaxes alittle*

[06:35] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods beging to thrust into you -

[06:36] MB: AT: *nips at your neck, panting*

[06:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans a little thrusting a little bit faster -

[06:41] MB: AT: *yelps alittle in pain*

[06:42] MB: AT: *smiles a lustful smile at you*

[06:44] MB: AT: i-iT'S oK

[06:44] CS: Y..Y U sUrE tAv?

[06:46] MB: AT: *grabs your horn*

[06:46] MB: AT: yEAH.

[06:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] arches into you moaning biteing his lip then thrusting faster -

[06:51] MB: AT: *scratches your back, holding back anouther yelp.*

[06:51] MB: AT: *kisses you*

[06:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses back hitting your spot with another thrust -

[06:54] MB: AT: *screams out your name when you hit his spot*

[06:55] MB: AT: *out of breath*

[06:56] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins then thrusting again hitting your spot repeadetly -

[06:57] MB: AT: *arches his back*

[06:58] MB: AT: g-gAMZEE,,,,,, i-i cANT hOLD oN mUCH lONGER!

[06:59] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans tav's close to the edge thrusting faster -

[06:59] CS: T..TaV.. NeH I IaM cL Se

[07:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] *moans tav's name loudly close to the edge of releasing thrusting faster -

[07:01] MB: AT: aGHN!

[07:02] MB: AT: *moans extreamly loud*

[07:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] thrusting again into tavs spot then moans loudly releasing his indigo genetic material into Tav's nook shuddering a little -

[07:08] MB: AT: *cries out your name letting go of his will and releasing his brown genetic material all over you*

[07:09] MB: AT: *lets go of you and falls back to the ground, wincing at the back pain that shoots through him*

[07:09] - carcinoSinner [CS] smirks kissing you panting a little holding you close -

[07:10] MB: AT: *smiles, weakly kissing you back*

[07:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins -

[07:18] CS: I l vE y u TaV

[07:29] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[07:50] MB: AT: i lOVE yOU tOO gAMZEE!

[07:50] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[08:15] MB: AT: *smiles*


	6. Chapter 6

MB: AT: i lOVE yOU tOO gAMZEE!

[08:30] MB: AT: *cuddles closer*

[08:30] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles holding you close and kissing your forehead affectinetly -

[08:31] MB: AT: *smiles and purrs loudly*

[08:32] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins -

[08:32] CS: I M ThEr FuCkIn L Ve Y U s mUcH TaV

[08:33] MB: AT: *tears start to well in his eyes*

[08:33] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks down at you concerned -

[08:33] CS: WhAtS wR Ng?

[08:34] MB: AT: *looks up at you* i jUST nEVER tHOUGHT tHAT yOU wOULD lIKE mE lIKE i lIKE yOU.

[08:34] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you sadly then kisses you sweetely -

[08:35] CS: I L Ve Y U s mUcH TaV, I fEeL aLl Up AnD m tHeRfUcKiN rEd F R y u,

[08:35] CS: PleAsE wIlL y u Be My MaTeSpRiT?

[08:35] MB: AT: *leans his head on your chest*

[08:36] CS: TaV?

[08:36] MB: AT: oF cOURSE i wILL! yOU hAVE nO, uHH, iDEA hOW lONG i'VE wAITED fOR yOU tO aSK mE tHAT.

[08:37] MB: AT: *burries his head into your neck*

[08:37] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles purring -

[08:38] CS: WeLl ThIs Is A m tHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe

[08:38] CS: HeH i L Ve Y U

[08:39] MB: AT: iT sURE iS. *looks up at you and kisses your cheek*

[08:39] MB: AT: *yawns alittle*

[08:39] MB: AT: i lOVE yOU tOO

[08:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles then picks you up bridal style walking back to his respitblock -

[08:40] MB: AT: *winces alittle at the pain in his back*

[08:40] MB: AT: uHH gAMZEE, pLEASE bE cAREFUL.

[08:42] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods looking at you worried then walking into his respiteblock laying you down on your stomach and heading towards the abulation trap and grabing some bandages to fix up your back -

[08:43] MB: AT: t-tHANKS gAMZEE.

[08:43] MB: AT: yOU dONT nEED tO bE wORRIED yOU kNOW

[08:43] MB: AT: lIKE i sAID, i'VE tAKEN wORSE

[08:44] CS: ItS aLl RiGhT br thEr I sTiLl WaNt T HeLP Y U

[08:45] MB: AT: *blushes*

[08:45] MB: AT: tHAMK yOU.

[08:45] MB: AT: *smiles*

[08:45] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins then lightly starts to wrap your back in a bandage -

[08:46] MB: AT: *sighs*

[08:47] MB: AT: dO yOU eVER wONDER wHAT oUR aNCESTORS wHER lIKE?

[08:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] gets done then lays down next to you thinking -

[08:47] CS: S MeTiMeS m tHeRfUcKeR

[08:48] CS: I tHiNk It W Uld Be AlL uP aNd K l T MeEt ThEm

[08:48] MB: AT: yEAH

[08:48] MB: AT: *rolls over twoard you*

[08:48] MB: AT: i wONDER iF yOURS wAS tALL.

[08:49] MB: AT: i mEAN, sINCE yOU aRE aND aLL

[08:49] MB: AT: iT wOULD bE fUNNY iF hE wAS sHORT

[08:49] MB: AT: *giggles*

[08:50] - carcinoSinner [CS] chuckles a little smiling then kissing your forehead -

[08:50] CS: ThAt W UlD bE aLl KiNdS f MiRaCleS iF tHaT wAs TrUe

[08:51] MB: AT: *wraps his arm around your waist*

[08:51] MB: AT: *looks at you questioningly*

[08:51] MB: AT: hMMMMM

[08:53] CS: HeH iTs N ThInG bR ThEr JuSt G T SlEeP aNd IlL bE hErE wHeN y u WaKe Up

[08:54] MB: AT: *looks at you worriedly then yawning*

[08:54] MB: AT: pROMISE?

[08:56] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses your forehead holding you close -

[08:56] CS: Pr MiSe

[08:59] MB: AT: oK tHEN *leans his head on your chest*

[08:59] MB: AT: uHH, gAMZEE

[08:59] CS: YeS TaV?

[09:00] MB: AT: cAN yOU, uHH, sING mE a lULIBY? yOU kNOW, lIKE yOU uSED tO wHEN wE wHERE yOUNGER.

[09:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles -

[09:01] CS: SuRe TaV aNyThInG f r Y U l

[09:01] - carcinoSinner [CS] closes his eyes and starts singing a sad but sweet lullaby one that he used to sing when they were younger -

[09:01] MB: AT: *smiles and yawns, falling asleep*

[09:02] MB: AT: *his horn acedentaly bumps yours*

[09:02] MB: AT: *falls asleep*

[09:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] sings some more wincing alittle before falling asleep -

[09:04] MB: *in the lab*

[09:04] MB: *i guess ^^'*

[09:05] CS: ((that works heh))

[09:06] MB: (so who are you gonna be now? Karkat and Eridan Come out of there room?)

[09:07] CS: (Sure :) ))

[09:08] MB: CA: *walks into the lab with messy hair holding your hand*

[09:10] - carcinoSinner [CS] rubs his eyes a little holding your hand back -

[09:12] MB: TA: *whistles* Way 2 go KK! Thank2 for gettiing that Fii2hdiick off my back.

[09:12] MB: CA: *scowls at Sollux*

[09:12] - carcinoSinner [CS] glares at sollux flicking him of -

[09:13] MB: TA: *laughs*

[09:13] MB: AC: *looks at you and Eridan questioningly*

[09:14] MB: AC: What happend Karkitty?

[09:14] MB: CA: *puts an arm around your waist*

[09:14] MB: CA: Whadda you think Nep?

[09:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles a little -

[09:17] CS: BE AND ERIDAN ARE MATESPRITS N W NEP

[09:17] MB: AC: *happy gasps*

[09:18] MB: AC: I must update my shipping wall!

[09:18] MB: AC: *runs off*

[09:18] MB: TA: 2o when2 the weddiing?

[09:18] MB: AT: *smirks*

[09:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] growls a little -

[09:20] CS: WHEN EVER WE FEEL LIKE IT S LLUX

[09:20] MB: TA: *puts a hand to his mouth to try to hold back from laughing*

[09:20] MB: TA: Oh calm down KK iit wa2 only a questiion.

[09:21] MB: CA: *picks you up, holding you to face him*

[09:21] MB: CA: WWell I'd like to knoww as wwell

[09:21] MB: CA: *kisses your nose*

[09:22] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles a little -

[09:22] CS: WELL ITS WHEN EVER Y U FEEL LIKE IT ERIDAN

[09:23] MB: CA: WWell I say it's up to you!

[09:23] MB: CA: *smirks*

[09:24] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins then kisses you -

[09:24] CS: THEN H W AB UT NEXT WEEK R S

[09:24] MB: CA: *bites your lip*

[09:25] MB: CA: That sound amazin' Kar

[09:25] MB: TA: Get a room you 2!

[09:26] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks back at sollux sticking his tounge out -

[09:26] CS: Y UR JUST JEAL US S L

[09:26] MB: TA: Of you haveiing that a22hole? II'd 2ay iit's more of a ble22iing!

[09:27] MB: TA: Now he wont be buggiing me to be hiis mate2piiriit

[09:27] MB: TA: *starts laughing histaricly*

[09:28] CS: YA YA WHAT EVER Y U HAVE N IDEA WHAT Y UR FUCKING MISSING

[09:29] MB: TA: *stops laughing and grimises*

[09:29] MB: TA: II don't even want to know!

[09:29] MB: TA: *shiveres*

[09:29] MB: CA: Hey!

[09:30] MB: CA: *kisses your cheek*

[09:31] MB: CA: WWhale, wwhaddid you expect Kar?

[09:31] MB: Ca: *puts you down ruffleing your hair*

[09:31] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles a little sighing -

[09:31] CS: I D N'T KN W BUT I D N'T FUKING CARE N W THAT I HAVE Y U

[09:32] MB: TA: *makes a gagging noise.* Gro22!

[09:33] MB: TA: 2eriiou2ly KK? Your not kiidiing about thiis?

[09:33] MB: CA: *wraps his arm around your waist again*

[09:34] MB: CA: *sighs*

[09:37] CS: WHY W ULD I BE KIDDING?

[09:39] MB: TA: Becau2e iit's ED were talkiing about.

[09:39] MB: TA: You know, the pathetiic a22hole that ii2 oh 2o de2perate

[09:40] MB: TA: Come on KK.

[09:40] MB: TA: He kiiled FF remember? Hell you where there!

[09:42] - carcinoSinner [CS] frezzes flinching a little staying quite -

[09:42] MB: CA: *scowls*

[09:43] MB: CA: Sol, that only happened because of you!

[09:43] MB: CA: *tears welling in his eyes* I nevver wwanted to krill Fef.

[09:43] - carcinoSinner [CS] backs away a little from both of them -

[09:44] MB: CA: *pulls out his wand* Let's settle this!

[09:44] MB: TA: *eyes sparking* Fiine wiith me!

[09:45] MB: CA: Kar, get back!

[09:46] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you both wide eyed -

[09:46] CS: ST P THIS!

[09:47] CS: FUCK Y U GUYS CAN'T G AND KILL EACH THER WE BARELY EVEN HAVE ANY NE LEFT!

[09:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] runs in the middle of both of them -

[09:47] CS: JUST FUCKING CALM D WN B TH F Y U! AND IF Y U STILL WANT T KILL EACH THER Y U HAVE T FUCKING KILL ME FIRST!

[09:48] MB: CA: *face softens* Kar.

[09:48] MB: TA: *levetates* Niice try KK.

[09:49] MB: TA: *eyes spark more*

[09:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at eridan sadly then faceing Sollux walking towards him -

[09:49] CS: S LLUX Y U NEED T FUCKING ST P. N W.

[09:50] MB: TA: Why the fuck 2hould II?!

[09:50] - carcinoSinner [CS] walks closer resting a hand on his shouldr -

[09:50] MB: TA: He fuckiing KIILLED FF!

[09:50] CS: PLEASE... I D N'T WANT T FUCKING L SE ANY NE ELSE! G D DAMIT S LLUX JUST PLEASE

[09:51] MB: TA: *a couple sparks acedentaly hits you*

[09:51] MB: TA: KK!

[09:52] MB: CA: *runs over and pulls you away from Sollux*

[09:52] MB: CA: Kar, are you ok?!

[09:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] flinches a little noding -

[09:53] CS: IM FINE REALLY

[09:54] MB: CA: *pulls you further away and walks over twards Sollux*

[09:54] MB: CA: Leavve him outta this Sol!

[09:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you worried -

[09:55] MB: TA: *eyes spark furiously* II diidn't mean to!

[09:55] CS: ERIDAN REALLY IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!

[09:55] MB: CA: *wand starts glowing* Kar, stay out of this! I don't wwant you getting hurt.

[09:56] MB: CA: *raises wand*

[09:56] MB: TA: *pulls off his glasses*

[09:57] - carcinoSinner [CS] takes a step forward pulling out his sickles -

[09:59] MB: CA: *hits Sollux with a blast*

[10:00] MB: TA: OPTIIC BLAST!

[10:00] MB: *blasts clooide*

[10:00] MB: *Collide

[10:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] watches in shock -

[10:01] MB: CA: *smirks and puts more energy into the blast, fully hitting Sollux*

[10:01] MB: TA: *falls to the ground*

[10:03] CS: SHIT S LLUX!

[10:03] - carcinoSinner [CS] runs over to him worried -

[10:03] CS: FUCK Y U GUYS PLEASE ST P THIS!

[10:05] MB: TA: *gets up shakeily*

[10:05] MB: TA: Heh, come on ED, II wa2n't ready!

[10:08] MB: CA: No, I'vve provven my point.

[10:08] MB: CA: *puts his wand away*

[10:12] - carcinoSinner [CS] helps sollux up -

[10:12] CS: ARE Y U K?

[10:16] MB: TA: *shakes you off* Fiine. *eyes start buzzing again*

[10:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] backs away a little sickles still in his hand -

[10:29] MB: TA: OPTIIC BLA2T!

[10:29] MB: CA: *sheilds you, fully getting hit with the blast*

[10:29] MB: CA: *coughs up some blood*

[10:30] MB: TA: *smirks then passes out*

[10:30] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you wide eyed tears spilling down his face -

[10:30] CS: ERIDAN N !

[10:31] MB: CA: *blood running out of the corner of his mouth*

[10:31] MB: CA: I-It's ok Kar.

[10:31] MB: CA: *smiles weakly*

[10:33] - carcinoSinner [CS] hugs you crying -

[10:34] CS: N ITS N T Y UR FUCKING HURT BADLY, I D N'T WANT T FUCKING L SE Y U T !

[10:35] MB: CA: *voice strained* Kar, your going to have to do something for me

[10:36] MB: CA: I-It may be the only chance

[10:37] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods looking up at you -

[10:37] CS: WHAT IS IT?

[10:38] MB: CA: *closes his eyes and stays silent for a minute*

[10:39] MB: CA: Grab my wwand, focus real hard on life and point it at me. Let the blas hit me.

[10:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] grabs then wand as instructed looking at you -

[10:40] CS: WHAT IF IT FIRES THE WR NG NW?

[10:40] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you worried -

[10:41] MB: CA: That's wwhy you g-gotta foucus really hard. *stands up, then falls back on his knees.*

[10:41] MB: CA: Hurry Kar!

[10:42] MB: CA: *looks at you pleadingly* Please.

[10:46] MB: CA: *starts falling the rest of the way to the floor, nearing unconciousness from lake of blood*

[10:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] catches you laying you down on the floor as he focus really hard tears driping down his face whispering over and over please work.. -

[10:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] aims the wand at you and fires closeing his eyes -

[10:50] MB: CA: (still concious) *screams in pain, life coursing through him once more*

[10:50] MB: CA: *tears fall out of his eyes*

[10:51] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you then bending down and holding you close wipeing your tears away -

[10:51] CS: ERIDAN? ARE ARE Y U K?

[10:52] MB: CA: *opens his eyes and sighs* For the most part. *kisses you*

[10:52] MB: CA: See, I kneww you could do it.

[10:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles kissing you back -

[10:52] CS: THANKS

[10:53] MB: CA: *rolls you over, pinning you down*

[10:53] MB: CA: All better

[10:53] MB: CA: *smirks*

[10:58] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little looking up at you -

[10:58] CS: THATS G D

[10:59] MB: CA: *gets off you and offers you his hand*

[10:59] MB: CA: Come on *smiles*

[11:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins grabeing your hand -

[11:03] MB: CA: *pulls you up into a hug*

[11:03] MB: CA: *kisses your nose*

[11:04] - carcinoSinner [CS] giggles a little smiling -

[09:03] MB: CA: *pull2 y u cl 23 ki22ing y ur n 23*

[09:04] CS: *smiles blushing a little*

[09:05] MB: CA: Are you ok Kar?

[09:05] MB: CA: I mean, you did get hit alittle and all

[09:05] MB: CA: *gives you a worried look*

[09:06] CS: *In all h nhesty his head hurt like fuck but he ditn't want Eridan t w rry r blame himself*

[09:06] CS: IM FINE REALLY

[09:07] MB: CA: Are you sure? I can try to fix it if anything is wwrong.

[09:08] MB: CA: *pulls you closer*

[09:09] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles shakeing his head -

[09:10] CS: ITS N THING I CAN'T DEAL WITH

[09:10] MB: CA: *gives you a skeptical look, but then shrugs and ruffles your hair*

[09:11] MB: CA: *looks over at Sollux* I hope he stays out for awwhile. *glares at Sollux's body*

[09:12] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks back over at Sollux worried a little -

[09:12] CS: I H PE HE IS ALL RIGHT

[09:13] CS: BUT.. KN WING HIM HE'LL JUST C ME BACK F R A FIGHT

[09:13] MB: CA: *chuckles* Kar, if you wwant me to, I'll heal him.

[09:14] MB: CA: But only for you. And only this once

[09:15] MB: CA: Unless he's dieing, cod I'd nevver hear the end of it if he : CA: *picks you up bridal style*

[09:17] MB: CA: All right Kar.

[09:17] MB: CA: *kisses your forhead and sets you down*

[09:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little smiling -

[09:17] CS: THANKS

[09:18] MB: CA: *walks over to Sollux nudgeing him with his shoe first. Gets a worried look on his face*

[09:19] MB: CA: K-Kar, he's not breatin'

[09:19] MB: CA: *quickly pulls out his wand and prepairs to hit Sollux with a blast*

[09:19] MB: CA: Stay back.


	7. Chapter 7

[09:21] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you worried takeing a step back -

[09:21] CS: FUCK

[09:23] MB: CA: I can't tell if he's unconcious or dead, I'm sorry Kar.

[09:23] MB: CA: *hits Sollux with the blast*

[09:23] MB: CA: *takes a couple steps back*

[09:24] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you then back down at Sollux worried -

[09:25] MB: CA: *wals back to Sollux kneeling down and flipping him onto his back*

[09:26] MB: CA: *sighs* He's breathin' again, but barely. WWe need to get him to his recoupracoon noww.

[09:30] - carcinoSinner [CS] rushes over to try and pick Sollux up -

[09:31] CS: THEN C ME N AND HELP ME GET HIM T HIS REC UPRAC N

[09:32] MB: CA: Careful Kar. One wwrong movve could end him *picks Sollux up bridal style with ease. Begins to walk to the exit then stops*

[09:32] MB: CA: Uh, Kar...

[09:33] MB: CA: Where's Sollux's resprite block?

[09:33] MB: CA: *gives you an embarased grin*

[09:34] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you sighing leading the way -

[09:34] CS: HERE F LL W ME I KN W WHERE ITIS

[09:35] MB: CA: *fallows you down the hall*

[09:36] MB: CA: K-Kar... did you really mean it. WWhat you said 'bout bein' my matespirit and all?

[09:37] MB: CA: Or where you just jokeing wwith me.

[09:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to OFFLINE -

[09:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to CHUMMY -

[09:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to SLEEK -

[09:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] began pestering moonaciousBubble [MB] at 21:39 -

[09:39] CS: ((sorry about that pesterchum closed on me :/ ))

[09:39] MB: CA: WWell?

[09:40] CS: YES IM SERI US ERIDAN WHY W ULD I LIE?

[09:40] MB: ((it's ok ^^))

[09:40] MB: CA: Cuz noone likes me that's wwhy!

[09:41] MB: CA: Evveryone has alwways hated me and you knoww it.

[09:41] MB: CA: And not in a quadrent kinda hate eathier.

[09:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you sadly opening up a door and leading you inside and to where Sollux recopracoon was -

[09:42] MB: CA: *fallows you in, setting Sollux in his recoupracoon*

[09:42] CS: ERIDAN.. I D N T HATE Y U, I FUCKING MEAN IT WHEN I SAY I L VE Y U AND THAT IM HAPPY T BE Y UR MATESPRIT

[09:42] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you grabing your shirt bringing you closer -

[09:43] CS: I L VE Y U ERIDAN AMP RA AND N THING IS G ING T FUCKING CHANGE THAT

[09:43] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses you gentely -

[09:43] MB: CA: *kisses you back then pushes you away slightly and turns around so you wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes*

[09:43] MB: CA: T-thanks Kar.

[09:44] MB: CA: *rubs his eyes*

[09:46] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you sadly cupping your face gentely with his hand brushing a tear away -

[09:46] CS: D N'T THANK ME F R S METHING THAT'S THE TRUTH

[09:46] CS: IF TH SE N KSUCKERS CAN'T SEE H W MUCH F AN AMZING TR LL Y U ARE THEN ITS THERE L SE N T Y URS

[09:47] MB: CA: *falls to his knees and pulls you into a tight hug*

[09:47] MB: CA: Kar, your the most wwonderful troll that's evver existed

[09:48] MB: CA: I can't beleivve I nevver noticed it before.

[09:48] MB: CA: *starts to cry more.*

[09:50] - carcinoSinner [CS] falls down with you holding you tightly brushing your tears away -

[09:50] CS: SH SH ITS K ERIDAN SH SH

[09:50] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses you -

[09:51] MB: CA: *kisses you back*

[09:51] MB: CA: Kar...

[09:51] MB: CA: How long havve you felt this wway?

[09:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] frezzes blushing -

[09:52] CS: F R A L NG TIME..

[09:53] MB: CA: R-really?!

[09:53] MB: CA: I just don't knoww wwhat to say, I thought you liked John human *looks away sadly*

[09:54] CS: N I WANTED HIM AS MY KISMEISES BUT HE KEEPS G ING N AB UT S ME STUPID FUCKING THINK SAYING HE IS N T A 'H M ' WHAT EVER THE FUCK THAT MEANS

[09:55] MB: CA: *chuckles alittle*

[09:56] MB: CA: WWell wwhat about Terezi?

[09:56] MB: CA: Or Jade, or Gamzee?

[09:56] MB: CA: *looks back at Sollux sadly and whispers*

[09:57] MB: CA: Or Sollux.

[09:57] CS: GAMZEE IS MY M IRAIL, TEREZI IS WITH DAVE AND JADE IS LIKE MY AUSPITICE AND S LLUX IS MY FRIEND

[09:58] MB: CA: *starts waveing his arms around franticly*

[09:58] MB: CA: WWell wwhy me?! Do you pity me, is that all the reason?!

[09:59] MB: CA: *puts his head in his hands and crys*

[09:59] MB: CA: I'm sorry Kar. I'm so sorry for evverythin'.

[10:00] CS: N FUCK ERIDAN CALM D WN IM S RRY I L VE Y U IM FUCKING FLUSHED F R Y U S D N'T BE S RRY WHY ARE Y U S RRY?

[10:01] MB: CA: I'm sorry 'cuz wwithout me, Fef wwould still be alivve!

[10:01] MB: CA: I'm sorry 'cuz I hurt Sol!

[10:01] MB: CA: I'm sorry for evverythin' I evver did wwrong!

[10:02] MB: CA: wwhy me Kar?

[10:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] holds you close crying a little -

[10:02] MB: CA: Out of evveryone, howw. Just howw.

[10:03] CS: H W WHAT?..

[10:04] MB: CA: *pulls you back to face him* Howw out of evveryone, of ANY troll wwould you like me? And wwhy are you cryin'?

[10:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks away brushing his tears away roughly -

[10:06] MB: CA: Kar, why are you cryin?

[10:06] CS: N THING K..

[10:06] MB: CA: *pulls you close*

[10:06] MB: CA: Don't lie to me Kar. WWhy are you crying?

[10:10] CS: BECAUSE I FEEL FUCKING USELESS K! I-I CAN'T CHEER Y U UP IM A SUCKY MATESPRIT, I FUCKED US ALL UP F R THE GAME, I FAIL AT EVERYTHING, i CAN'T D ANYTHING FUCKING RIGHT I WASEN'T EVEN THERE T SAVE R ST P GAMZEE R Y U FR M KILLING ANY NE AND IM THE BIGGEST FUCK UP THIS MESSED UP UNIVERS HAS EVER SEEN!

[10:11] MB: CA: *grabs your sholders roughly*

[10:12] MB: CA: Kar! Don't evver say anything like that again! Your the best leader and the most amazeing matespirit!

[10:13] MB: CA: I'm just not used to havveing someone be kind to me. And it wwasn't your fault you couldn't stop us.

[10:14] MB: CA: Gamz's and I's minds slipped, it wwas our owwn fault.

[10:14] MB: CA: *pulls you into a tight hug*

[10:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] hugs back shakeingly -

[10:16] CS: IM S RRY..

[10:17] MB: CA: *pulls your wrists twoards him and pushes up your sleve*

[10:20] MB: CA: Kar, wwhat are thouse?

[10:20] MB: *Those

[10:20] - carcinoSinner [CS] winces a little seeing the scars looking away -

[10:20] CS: ITS..ITS N THING

[10:21] - carcinoSinner [CS] tries to pull his arm away from you so you don't see anymore that are up his whole arm -

[10:21] MB: CA: *pulls your arm up, pushing the sleve back all the way. Drops your arm*

[10:22] MB: CA: Wwhy wwould you do it Kar? WWHY?!


	8. Chapter 8

- carcinoSinner [CS] looks away sadly biteing his lip and pulling his sleeve down -

[04:39] CS: ITS.. ITS N THING SERI USLY...

[04:40] MB: CA: Kar. WWhy wwould you do somethin' like that to yourself?!

[04:40] MB: CA: *pulls your sleeve back down*

[04:40] MB: CA: WWhy Kar?'

[04:41] CS: Y U W UNDN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND ERIDAN..

[04:42] MB: CA: Oh, shore I wwouldn't. *gets an angery tone* Look at wwho your talkin' to Kar, and say that again. I dare you.

[04:43] MB: CA: *gets a dark look on his face*

[04:43] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks back at you flinching a little -

[04:44] MB: CA: WWell.

[04:44] MB: CA: *face softens alittle*

[04:44] MB: CA: Listen Kar, I just dont wwant you makein' the wwrong mistakes

[04:45] MB: CA: *looks away*

[04:45] CS: Yâ™‹U HAVE Nâ™‹ IDEA Hâ™‹W MUCH I FUCKING HATED MYSELF, Hâ™‹W MUCH I WISH I Câ™‹ULD JUST DIE â™‹R GET CULLED ALL READY Sâ™‹ I Wâ™‹ULDN'T HAVE Tâ™‹ DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHIT.. I DID THIS Tâ™‹ RELIEVE THE STRESS AND IT HELPED.. I HATE MY SELF, I HATE MY DISGUSTING MUTANT BLâ™‹â™‹D, I HATE Hâ™‹W MUCH â™‹F A FUCK UP I AM, I Dâ™‹N'T UNDERSTAND Hâ™‹W Yâ™‹U Câ™‹ULD LIKE ME AT ALl. ITS AMAZING THAT Sâ™‹MEâ™‹NE AS GREAT AS Yâ™‹U Wâ™‹ULD Lâ

[04:45] CS: T WANT T BE MY MATESPRIT..

[04:45] CS: CAUSE I D N

[04:46] CS: I D N'T FEEL LIKE IM W RTH Y UR FLUSED FEELINGS AND Y UR L VE..

[04:48] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks down at the ground tears driping down his face -

[04:50] MB: CA: Oh Kar! * wipes away your tears and pulls you into a hug* you shouldn't beat yourself up over your blood, it's somethin' that can't be helped. And I, quite frankly, think it's a beautiful color! Now Kar, please just promise me something...

[04:51] MB: CA: And once you promise, you can't just go back on it!

[04:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you -

[04:52] CS: WHAT IS IT?

[04:53] MB: CA: *kisses your forehead, tears welling in his eyes*

[04:53] MB: CA: Promise you'll nevver do it again.

[04:54] MB: CA: I-It could go terribly wwrong and you could die Kar!

[04:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods shakeing a little -

[04:55] CS: I KN W.. I.. ALM ST KILLED MYSELF BY D ING THAT NE DAY..

[04:55] MB: CA: *looks at you shocked*

[04:56] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks away sadly -

[04:56] CS: I-IM S RRY..

[04:57] MB: CA: *starts shakeing alittle, putting his scarf around you.* If youd've died that day... I don't think I'd still be hear wwithout you Kar.

[04:58] MB: CA: *stands up, offering you his hand*

[04:58] MB: CA: Take my hand, and promise me.

[05:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you and grabs your hand lightly tears driing down his face a little -

[05:02] CS: I PR MISE I W NT EVER FUCKING D THAT AGAIN

[05:02] MB: CA: *pulls you up into his arms*

[05:03] - carcinoSinner [CS] hugs you burying his face in your chest -

[05:03] CS: IM S RRY

[05:04] MB: CA: Thank you Kar. It's ok now, it's just that I...I just can't stand the thought of loseing you.

[05:04] MB: CA: *runs his hand through your hair a few times*

[05:05] MB: TA: *mumbles something about bees in his sleep*

[05:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] purrs looking up at you kissing your cheek then chuckling a little hearing Sollux -

[05:08] MB: CA: *looks down at you blushing. Looks over to Sollux*

[05:09] MB: CA: Looks like wwere disturbing his sleep. Should wwe go back to your resprite block, or mine?

[05:09] MB: CA: Or do you wwanna go get somethin to eat?

[05:10] CS: IT D SEN'T MATTER ITS UP T Y U

[05:11] MB: CA: *shakes his head*

[05:12] MB: CA: Nope, it's up to you, my little kitty.

[05:12] CS: HEH LETS G BACK T MINE THEN

[05:16] MB: CA: *nods and quickly picks you up so that your sitting faceing him* Alright Kar. *grins*

[05:17] MB: CA: I havve somethin' to showw ya wwhen wwe get there *winks*

[05:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little -

[05:17] CS: WAIT WHAT IS IT ?

[05:18] MB: CA: *grin wideins*

[05:18] MB: CA: Oh, you'll see.

[05:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] sighs blushing still leading you to his respiteblock -

[05:19] MB: CA: * picks you up and starts carrying you back to your respiteblock* Just point wwhen wwe get to it.

[05:20] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods -

[05:20] CS: K

[05:21] MB: CA: *pulls one of his arms away, letting you swing upside-down*

[05:22] MB: CA: Oh, by the wway Kar I knoww your tickleish!

[05:22] MB: CA: *starts tickleing your stomach*

[05:24] - carcinoSinner [CS] bursts into laughter blushing -

[05:24] CS: S-ST P HAHA

[05:24] MB: CA: *tickles faster* No! **

[05:25] MB: CA: *starts tickleing the back of your knees*

[05:26] - carcinoSinner [CS] squirms around face red laughing trying to push you away -

[05:30] MB: CA: *falls over ontop of you laughing*

[05:31] CS: ((brb))

[05:32] MB: ((kk))

[05:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to OFFLINE -

[06:29] MB: you back yet?

[07:59] - moonaciousBubble [MB] changed their mood to SLEEK -

[07:59] MB: hello?

[08:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to CHUMMY -

[08:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] changed their mood to SLEEK -

[08:22] MB: :) Ready?

[08:24] - carcinoSinner [CS] laughs with you arms wraped around your neck -

[08:24] CS: HAHA, HEH, ERIDAN I L VE Y U I H PE Y U FUCKING KN W

[08:25] MB: CA: Heh, Yeah I knoww noww. *smiles and kisses your nose*

[08:26] MB: CA: *kisses your neck where the bight-marks are*

[08:31] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes smiling then shivering a little -

[08:33] MB: CA: I hope I didn't hurt you to bad, my little doll face.

[08:37] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes even darker -

[08:37] CS: IM FINE REALLY

[08:38] MB: CA: *gives you a worried look and gets off you*

[08:39] MB: CA: You sure Kar? *is thinking about your scars*

[08:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] gets up grabing your hand -

[08:39] CS: YES IM SURE IM FINE REALLY

[08:40] MB: CA: *gives you a suspicious look, then picks you up again*

[08:40] MB: CA: Alright Kar, noww wwhere is yor resprite block?

[08:45] CS: JUST D WN THE HALL A LITTLE AND Y U'LL BE THERE IT HAS MY SIGN N THE D R

[08:45] MB: CA: *chuckles* Ok doll face. *licks your ear*

[08:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little moaning slightly -

[08:50] MB: CA: *looks down at you, a 'dark' smile on his face*

[08:50] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you then ponits at his door -

[08:51] CS: THERE IT IS

[08:52] MB: CA: *noticas the door is slightly open and lightly kicks it* Noww I can showw you wwhat I wwanted to showw you. *sets you down and kicks the door shut. All happyness drains from his face*

[08:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you worried -

[08:53] CS: WHAT IS IT?

[08:54] MB: CA: I knoww howw it feels Kar. The metal is cool to the skin. *pulls off his shirt, reveiling the scars on his sides*

[08:55] MB: CA: *walks over to you* This is wwhy I don't wwant you hurting yourself.

[08:55] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you wide eyed tears briming in his eyes as he lightly touches the scares -

[08:55] CS: IM S RRY...

[08:56] MB: CA: *points at his gills* I can't breath out of them anymore because of wwhat I did, It's all up to the little ones on my neck.

[08:57] MB: CA: *cups your face* It's not your fault Kar, you didn't knoww.

[08:57] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you worried then hugging you -

[08:58] CS: STILL.. I FEEL BAD THAT I NEVER KNEW WHAT Y U WERE G ING THREW..

[08:59] MB: CA: *chuckles lightly, wrapping his arms around you*

[08:59] - carcinoSinner [CS] rests his head on your chest closeing eyes -

[09:00] MB: CA: Kar, howw could you havve knowwn? I kept it a secret from evveryone... Evveryone exept for Sol.

[09:00] MB: CA: He kneww only 'cuz of our many fights wwhere my shirt ended up abliterated.

[09:01] MB: CA: After one battle he saww them.

[09:01] MB: CA: *pets your head, acedentally bumping your horn with his ring*

[09:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little as your ring hits his head -

[09:02] CS: BUT STILL..

[09:03] MB: CA: *pulls you back and gives you a stern look*

[09:04] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you flinching a little -

[09:04] MB: CA: If you evven THINK of blameing yourself, I wwill smack you so hard you will feel it for the next 5 sweeps!

[09:05] CS: S RRY I W NT

[09:05] MB: CA: And beleivve me Kar, I wwont hesitate to do it.

[09:05] MB: CA: *face softens*

[09:06] MB: CA: *moves you over to the couch*

[09:07] - carcinoSinner [CS] sits down sighing pulling you down next to him -

[09:08] MB: CA: *takes off his glasses and sets them on the floor*

[09:08] MB: CA: Kar...

[09:08] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you -

[09:08] CS: YA?

[09:09] MB: CA: WWhat's it like?

[09:09] CS: WHAT'S WHAT LIKE?

[09:10] MB: CA: Havvein real friends that truely care?

[09:10] MB: CA: *looks down sadly*

[09:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you sadly grabing your hand lightly -

[09:12] CS: ITS NICE... LIKE JUST KN WING THAT THERE IS S ME NE Y U CAN TALK T ..WH IS S METIMES THERE.. ITS NICE T HAVE FRIENDS T HANG WITH S Y U D N'T FEEL AL NE..

[09:12] MB: CA: *squezzes your hand*

[09:13] MB: CA: *whispers* It must be really nice.

[09:13] MB: CA: *looks over at you* At least now I havve you.

[09:13] MB: CA: *looks back at the ground*

[09:14] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you gentely cupping your face with my hand kissing you lightly -

[09:14] CS: I WILL NEVER LEAVE Y U

[09:15] MB: CA: *tears well in his eyes* Thank you Kar.

[09:15] MB: CA: *leans back against the couch*

[09:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] leans back with you resting head against your shoulder -

[09:16] CS: Y UR WELC ME

[09:16] MB: CA: *sighs, letting the tears fall*

[09:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you brushing your tears away gentely kissing your cheek then eyes -

[09:17] CS: SH SH ITS K ERIDAN

[09:17] MB: CA: *cries harder*

[09:18] MB: CA: Howw could I havve been such a fool?!

[09:18] MB: CA: *looks at you*

[09:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks back at you worried -

[09:18] CS: WHAT D Y U MEAN?

[09:19] MB: CA: *sniffles* It's ok Kar. Nofin you need to wworry about

[09:19] MB: CA: *ruffles your hair*

[09:19] - carcinoSinner [CS] purrs a little -

[09:19] CS: I WILL W RRY, Y UR MY MATESPRIT AND I L VE Y U S IM G ING T W RRY

[09:21] MB: CA: I lovve you too doll face. *pulls you into a tight hug, acedentaly knocking you over on the couch*

[09:22] - carcinoSinner [CS] hugs back chuckling a little -

[09:24] MB: CA: *voice darkens alittle* Don't do anythin you'd regret Kar, just trust me on this. Stop just chargeing in before thinking about them. It'll only get you hurt.

[09:25] MB: CA: *stands up, walking to the other side of the room. Trys to hide his back*

[09:26] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you concerned getting up and walking towards you -

[09:26] CS: WHAT D Y U MEAN?

[09:28] MB: CA: *turns twoards you.* Just think about it ok Kar. Honestly, I wwish someone had told me that wwhen I wwas younger. *face cringes at the memory*

[09:29] MB: CA: *takes a couple steps back*

[09:29] CS: ERIDAN..

[09:29] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you sadly -

[09:30] CS: WHY ARE Y U WALKING AWAY FR M ME?

[09:31] MB: CA: I just need my shirt.

[09:31] MB: CA: *puts on his shirt to hide his back*

[09:31] MB: CA: See. *walks back over to you*


	9. Chapter 9

MB: CA: H3h, Kar...

[09:11] MB: CA: You know, T3r3zi wwas right...

[09:12] MB: CA: *whisp3rs in your 3ar* R3d do3s tast3 th3 b3st.

[09:12] MB: CA: *licks th3 sh3ll of your 3ar*

[09:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes moaning a little -

[09:14] MB: CA: *starts to pull off your shirt slowly*

[09:17] MB: CA: K-kar.

[09:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you -

[09:17] CS: Y-ya

[09:17] MB: CA: Out of all trolls, wwhy m3? I m3an howw?

[09:17] MB: CA: *sits down on your lap*

[09:18] - carcinoSinner [CS] wraps arms around -

[09:19] MB: CA: WW3ll?

[09:19] CS: I ALWAYS L VED Y ERIDAN.. I JUST.. I SUCK AT EM TI NS AND I TH UGHT Y U AND FEFARI WERE A THING..

[09:21] MB: CA: *kiss3s your horn*

[09:22] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushs a little -

[09:22] MB: CA: Don't mak3 m3 laugh Kar! F3f and I? WW3 wwh3r3 just morails... 3vv3n though I did wwant h3r as my mat3sprit3 for a long tim3

[09:22] MB: CA: But all that wwas just to covv3r up howw I f3lt about you.

[09:23] MB: CA: *looks away blushing*

[09:23] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles a little looking up at you then kissing you -

[09:24] MB: CA: *kiss3s you back, lightly trailing his hand down your sid3*

[09:25] MB: CA: *pulls your hair*

[09:26] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little looking at you -

[09:28] MB: CA: *smirks*

[09:28] MB: CA: *pulls hard3r*

[09:29] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes groaning louder some more -

[09:30] MB: CA: *l3ts go of your hair and pulls off his scarf*

[09:30] MB: CA: L3t's havv3 som3 r3al fun Kar. *d3vious sirk com3s on his fac3*

[09:32] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins smirking -

[09:32] CS: LIKE WHAT

[09:34] MB: CA: *pulls you to th3 floor. Pulls your hands b3hind your back and ti3s th3m tight with th3 scarf*

[09:34] MB: CA: This.

[09:35] MB: CA: *flips you back ov3r to fac3 him*

[09:35] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little looking up at you -

[09:36] MB: CA: H3h. Do you knoww howw cut3 you look wwh3n your lik3 this?

[09:37] MB: CA: *starts to unzipp3r your pants*

[09:41] CS: NEH FUCK Y U IM N T CUTE

[09:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes squirming a little -

[09:43] MB: CA: *smirks and slowly pulls off your pants*

[09:44] MB: CA: Y3s you ar3! Your so cut3, lik3 a human baby doll!

[09:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] growls a little shivering -

[09:47] CS: AM N TMB: CA: Ar3 too Kar!

[07:07] MB: CA: Just look at your cut3 littl3 pout!

[07:07] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little looking away -

[07:07] CS: PSSH Y UR CRAZY ERIDAN HEH

[07:09] MB: CA: *l3ans down and wisp3rs in your 3ar*

[07:09] MB: CA: Am I?

[07:09] MB: CA: *bit3s your 3ar, licking th3 blood*

[07:09] - carcinoSinner [CS] shivers a little -

[07:10] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little blushing darker -

[07:10] MB: CA: H3h, oh Kar. That nois3 is cut3 too.

[07:11] MB: CA: *winks*

[07:11] MB: CA: *pulls you up so that your sittin on his lap*

[07:12] - carcinoSinner [CS] squirms a little hands still tied behind his back as he looks at you -

[07:12] MB: CA: Y3s Kar?

[07:12] MB: CA: *grins*

[07:12] CS: I IM N T CUTE

[07:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes leaning closer to you kissing you -

[07:13] MB: CA: *kiss3s back*

[07:13] MB: CA: Fin3 not cut3.

[07:13] MB: CA: Your adorabl3!

[07:13] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[07:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] wimpers a little in protest -

[07:14] CS: UGH ERIDAN

[07:14] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles a little chuckling -

[07:14] MB: CA: *claws your sid3 slightly and quick*

[07:15] MB: CA: Noww noww Kar. You'll wwanna sav3 th3 wwimp3rs for lat3r.

[07:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little shivering -

[07:16] MB: CA: *Picks you up and wraps your l3gs around his waist*

[07:16] MB: CA: *swings you so that your upsid3-down again and holds you th3r3 for a f3w minut3s*

[07:16] MB: CA: G3ttin dizzy y3t?

[07:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] yelps a little vison blury as blood rushes to his head -

[07:18] CS: UGH J-JUST A LITTLE

[07:19] MB: CA: *swings you around alittl3 th3n plops you in th3 couch roughly*

[07:20] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little closeing his eyes trying to get his head from spinning -

[07:21] MB: CA: *jumps ontop of you, starts to kiss your n3ck*

[07:23] - carcinoSinner [CS] bites his lip a little trying to hold back a moan -

[07:24] MB: CA: *starts nibbl3ing on your n3ck and 3ar*

[07:25] MB: CA: *claws your sid3 in th3 sam3 spot, hard3r*

[07:25] - carcinoSinner [CS] arches into you a little blushing moaning -

[07:27] MB: CA: *blush3s, pulls hard on your horn*

[07:28] - carcinoSinner [CS] bits his lip harder letting out a low purr that was mixed witha moan -

[07:30] MB: CA: *bit3s your shold3r hard, th3n l3av3s littl3 kiss3s down your ch3st.*

[07:30] MB: CA: *puts his l3g b3tw33n yours*

[07:33] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes spreading his legs a little -

[07:33] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[07:34] MB: CA: R3ady for round two, 3h Kar?

[07:34] MB: CA: *push3s his l3g up*

[07:36] - carcinoSinner [CS] smirks a little blushing -

[07:36] CS: MAYBE

[07:38] MB: CA : *whisp3rs in your 3ar* and wwhat if I just wwanna t3as3?

[07:38] MB: CA: *nibbl3s your 3ar*

[07:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] wimpers a little moaning -

[07:42] MB: CA: WW3ll?

[07:42] MB: CA: *winks*

[07:48] CS: THEN ILL JUST HAVE T MAKE Y U WANT M RE

[07:48] - carcinoSinner [CS] sirks -

[07:49] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[07:49] MB: CA: And howw do you plan to do that? Your alittl3 ti3d up you knoww.

[07:50] MB: CA: *claws in th3 sam3 plac3 again*

[07:58] MB: CA: H3h, your plans wwon't faz3 m3 Kar.

[08:01] - carcinoSinner [CS] is now an idle chum! -

[08:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] wimpers a little blushing -

[08:05] CS: I WILL BEG IF I HAVE T

[08:05] MB: CA: Oh?

[08:05] MB: CA: *smirks*

[08:06] MB: CA: WW3ll, g3t to it th3n Kar.

[08:06] MB: CA: *scratch3s your back roughly*

[08:06] CS: Y UR G ING T MAKE ME AREN'T Y U?

[08:07] MB: CA: Y3p

[08:07] MB: CA: WW3ll...

[08:07] MB: CA: Th3r3 is an alt3rnitivv3

[08:07] MB: CA: *smirk wid3ns*

[08:08] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you -

[08:08] CS: WHAT W ULD THAT BE?

[08:09] MB: CA: *unti3s you*

[08:09] MB: CA: I could just wwalk awway.

[08:09] MB: CA: *g3ts off you and starts to walk to th3 oth3r 3nd of th3 room*

[08:10] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you then gets up smirking walking towards you -

[08:10] CS: AHH WHERE ARE Y U G ING?

[08:11] MB: CA: WW3ll, i'm going ov3r h3r3. *flash3s you his sharky t33th*

[08:12] MB: CA: *backs up to your r3coupricoon and s3cr3tly grabs som3 sopor.*

[08:12] MB: CA: Noww com3 h3r3 Kar. Or I'll do this th3 hard wway

[08:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you walking closer -

[08:13] CS: WHAT IS IT?

[08:14] MB: CA: Com3 clos3r.

[08:14] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[08:14] - carcinoSinner [CS] walks closer looking at you -

[08:14] CS: what?

[08:21] MB: CA: *Shov3s th3 sopor in your mouth*

[08:21] MB: CA: *push3s you to th3 ground*

[08:22] - carcinoSinner [CS] chokes a little on the sopor falling to the ground swallowing some as he spits out the rest -

[08:22] MB: CA: *smirks, grabbing mor3 sopor*

[08:23] MB: CA: *sits ontop of you and puts th3 sopor in your mouth, forc3ing your mouth shut*

[08:23] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[08:24] - carcinoSinner [CS] strugles a little trying to breath gaging a little till he swallows the sopor coughing -

[08:26] MB: CA: *l3ts go of your jaw and looks worri3dly at you*

[08:26] MB: CA: Oh j33z3.

[08:26] MB: CA: A-ar3 you ok Kar?

[08:26] MB: CA: *g3ts off you and sits you up*

[08:27] - carcinoSinner [CS] pants alittle feeling dizzy from the sopor -

[08:27] CS: Y-YA IM FINE JUST WASEN'T Ex EXPECTING THAT

[08:28] MB: CA: *sighs in r3l3if*

[08:29] MB: CA: WW3ll, I'm just full of surpris3s arn't I?

[08:29] - carcinoSinner [CS] nods stumbling a little looking up at you -

[08:29] CS: YA JUST A LITTLE

[08:30] MB: CA: *Stands up. pulls your h3ad back and kiss3s you roughly*

[08:30] MB: CA: *slowly backs you against th3 n3ar3st wall*

[08:31] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little kissing back wraping arms around -

[08:32] MB: CA: *stops alittl3 ways from th3 wall and br3aks th3 kiss*

[08:32] MB: CA: So t3ll m3 Kar

[08:32] MB: CA: Is this wwhat you wwant3d?

[08:32] MB: CA: *push3s you h3rd against th3 wall*

[08:32] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you panting a little -

[08:33] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans a little blushing -

[08:33] CS: W-WHAT D Y U MEAN

[08:33] - carcinoSinner [CS] head dizzy from the sopor smirking a little -

[08:34] MB: CA: *chuckl3s and licks th3 r3maining sopor from his fing3rs.*

[08:34] MB: CA: I m3an, this.

[08:35] MB: CA: *bit3s hard on th3 sid3 of your n3ck*

[08:36] - carcinoSinner [CS] closes his eyes moaning biteing his lip a little as he feels blood drip down -

[08:37] MB: CA: *bit3s abit hard3r th3n licks at th3 blood*

[08:37] MB: CA: *pulls your hair*

[08:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] goans a little wimpering blushing -

[08:40] MB: CA: *grins. Blush3s*

[08:40] MB: CA: *m3ss3s with th3 h3m of your box3rs*

[08:41] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little looking up at you -

[08:42] MB: CA: *tugs lightly at th3m*

[08:43] MB: CA: *roughly kiss3s you*

[08:43] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses roughly back trailing hands down your sides to rest on your hips -

[08:45] MB: CA: *nibbl3s on your bottom lip and put's his cold hand fully in your box3rs*

[08:45] MB: CA: *us3s his oth3r hand to lightly rub your horn*

[08:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans a little bit louder blushing as he hooks his fingers into your boxers -

[08:48] MB: CA: *push3s your hand away t3asingly*

[08:48] MB: CA: Ah ah, not y3t my littl3 kitt3n

[08:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks up at you wimpering a little -

[08:49] CS: FINE

[08:49] MB: CA: *smirks and sighs*

[08:49] MB: CA: Fin3

[08:49] MB: CA: I can't r3sist that cut3 littl3 fac3 of yours.

[08:50] MB: CA: *quickly push3s you to th3 ground*

[08:50] MB: CA: *Slowly starts to pull off your box3rs, l3av3ing th3m halfway down*

[08:53] - carcinoSinner [CS] shiveres a little blushing -

[08:55] MB: CA: *licks th3 bit3 marks on your n3ck and shold3r.*

[08:55] MB: CA: *sits up*

[08:56] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans a little looking up at you -

[08:59] MB: CA: H3h, wwhat to do wwhat to do.

[09:00] MB: CA: *g3t's a 'dark' grin*

[09:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you worried a little -

[09:00] CS: ERIDAN WHAT ARE Y U THINKING?

[09:01] MB: CA: *shrugs*

[09:01] MB: CA: Just wwhat I should do to you n3xt Kitt3n~

[09:02] MB: CA: *licks th3 blood from his lips*

[09:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] smirks a little bucking his hips up into you -

[09:03] MB: CA: *gasps*

[09:04] MB: CA: *looks down at you in surpris3*

[09:04] MB: CA: J33z3 Kar, n3vv3r wwould'vv3 thought you had it in you

[09:04] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little smirking -

[09:04] CS: WHAT D Y U MEAN?

[09:05] MB: CA: You knoww 3XACTLY wwhat I m3an.

[09:05] MB: CA: *pulls your box3rs down alittl3 mor3*

[09:06] MB: CA: I gu3ss you d3survv3 a r3wward

[09:06] MB: CA: *licks alittl3 abov3 your bulg3*

[09:07] - carcinoSinner [CS] bites his lip purring a little -

[09:08] MB: CA: *trails his t33th lightly*

[09:08] MB: CA: *pulls your box3rs compl3atly off*

[09:09] MB: CA: *blush3s d33ply*

[09:09] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little feeling his boxers off completely -

[09:11] MB: CA: *mov3s his hand to your inn3r thigh. Grabbs th3m tightly, spr3ding your l3gs slightly*

[09:15] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes darker moveing his legs out more -

[09:16] MB: CA: *licks his lips, looking at you with lust fill3d 3y3s.*

[09:16] MB: CA: *stands up and pulls on3 sid3 of his box3rs down t3asingly*

[09:17] - carcinoSinner [CS] blusjes smirking watching you a little -

[09:17] CS: WELL HELL THERE SEXY

[09:19] MB: CA: *rolls his 3y3s*

[09:19] MB: CA: Oh pl3as3 Kar. Th3r3 ar3 pl3nty b3tt3r.

[09:20] MB: CA: *looks down at you. Thinking 'but at l3ast your h3r3... for noww'*

[09:21] MB: CA: *pulls his box3rs down slightly*

[09:22] CS: Y UR THE BEST THERE IS ERIDAN, HEH Y UR A H T AND BEAUTIFULL TR LL THAT IM GLAD T CALL MY MATESPRIT

[09:23] MB: CA: *blush3s. Smil3s slightly*

[09:23] MB: CA: T-thanks Kar.

[09:23] MB: CA: But your wwrong

[09:23] MB: CA: Your th3 b3st.

[09:25] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles sitting up a little wraping arms around kissing your stomach -

[09:25] CS: WE B TH ARE

[09:26] MB: CA: *smil3s wid3r and ruffl3s your hair, blush d33p3ning*

[09:27] MB: CA: Thank you Kar. For 3vv3ryfin.

[09:28] - carcinoSinner [CS] karkat smiles looking up at you -

[09:28] CS: Y UR WELC ME

[09:29] MB: CA: So ar3 you goin to do this or wwhat?

[09:29] MB: CA: *flash3s you his t33th*

[09:30] - carcinoSinner [CS] smirks thinking his hands trailing down to the hem of your boxers as he pulles them down more with his teeth blushing -

[09:32] MB: CA: *moans alittl3 at th3 f33ling.*

[09:33] MB: CA: Kar, ar3 you SUR3 you'vv3 n3vv3r don3 this b3for3? Asid3 from 3arli3r that is.

[09:33] MB: CA: *shiv3rs*

[09:34] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes -

[09:34] CS: I UH WATCH A L T F R MC N'S AND THERE ARE S ME SCENE IN THEM THAT Y U UH PICK UP THINGS FR M

[09:35] MB: CA: *rais3s his 3y3brow*

[09:35] MB: CA: Is that so?

[09:36] MB: CA: *ruffl3s your hair, p3rpously hitting your horns with his rings*

[09:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] his mouth was right above your bulge as he let out a hot breath moaning a little from the horn contact -

[09:42] MB: CA: *moans and grips your hair tight, l3tting his h3ad fall back*

[09:43] MB: CA: Anythin 3ls3 you l3arn3d from thos3 shitty movvi3s?

[09:46] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins taking of your boxers before licking your bulge blushing -

[09:48] MB: CA: *moans loud3r, l3gs going w3ak*

[09:48] MB: CA: K-kar

[09:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins licking the tip then down before takeing it into his mouth swirling tounge over -

[09:50] MB: CA: A-ah!

[09:51] MB: CA: *pulls hard3r on your hair*

[09:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans a little bobbing his head slightly -

[09:54] MB: CA: *push3s your h3ad down fast*

[09:56] - carcinoSinner [CS] gags a little relaxing his throat as he deep throats you humming slightly -

[09:58] MB: CA: *y3lls out your nam3 in pur3 pl3asur3*

[09:58] MB: CA: *grabs your horn, using it inst3ad of your hair*

[09:59] - carcinoSinner [CS] smirks then moaning blushing bobbing his head faster -

[09:59] MB: CA: K-Kar I'm gonna-

[10:00] MB: CA: *r3l3as3s his g3n3tic fluid*

[10:03] MB: CA: *tight3ns his grip on your horn*


	10. Chapter 10

[04:32] MB: CA: *r3l3as3s your horn and falls on his ass*

[04:33] MB: CA: H-holy shit Kar.

[04:35] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little licking his lips as he looks at you smirking a little -

[04:36] MB: CA: *phants h3avily*

[04:37] MB: CA: And just wwhat ar3 you smirking at Kitt3n?

[04:37] CS: H N THING

[04:38] MB: CA: *jumps on top of you*

[04:38] MB: CA: Oh r3ally?

[04:38] - carcinoSinner [CS] falls back a little blushing -

[04:38] CS: Y-YA REALLY

[04:39] - carcinoSinner [CS] squirms a little looking up at you -

[04:39] MB: CA: *l3ans in clos3 to your n3ck, br3athing hard on it*

[04:40] MB: CA: WW3ll ww3'll havv3 to givv3 you som3fin to smil3 at th3n

[04:40] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little -

[04:40] CS: LIKE WHAT?

[04:40] MB: CA: *sucks and nibbl3s on your n3ck*

[04:41] MB: CA: *puts his hand on your thigh, squ3zing it*

[04:42] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little moaning -

[04:43] MB: CA: *trac3s his hand lightly up and down your l3g.*

[04:43] MB: CA: *kiss3s you lightly pulling his h3ad back. Smirks*

[04:43] - carcinoSinner [CS] shivers a little closeing eyes a little -

[04:44] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses back wimpering a little -

[04:47] MB: CA: Wwhat's wwrong Kar?

[04:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes -

[04:47] CS: ITS N THING UM...

[04:47] MB: CA: *drags his nails clos3 to your bulg3*

[04:47] MB: CA: Don't li3 to m3 Kar.

[04:48] MB: CA: *giv3s you a s3rious look*

[04:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders a little moaning -

[04:49] MB: CA: WW3ll?

[04:49] CS: FUCK ERIDAN ITS JUST.. I UM WANT Y U REALLY BADLY

[04:50] MB: CA: *blush3s d33ply, grins*

[04:51] MB: CA: WW3ll, I gu3ss you'vv3 3arn3d it.

[04:51] MB: CA: *flips you onto your stomach*

[04:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little looking back at you -

[04:54] MB: CA: *l3ans ov3r top of you, bit3s your shold3r again*

[04:54] MB: CA: R3ady Kar?

[04:55] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a lttle noding -

[04:56] MB: CA: *slowly ins3rts his bulg3 into your nook, giv3ing you a minut3 to adjust*

[04:56] MB: CA: *groans at th3 f33ling of your tightn3ss*

[04:57] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans slightly biteing his lip -

[04:58] MB: CA: *tharts pumping slowly at first, digging his nails into your hips*

[04:59] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans a little bit louder blushing trying to hold back the moans as he gets used to the feeling -

[05:00] MB: CA: *thrusts fast3r, trying diff3r3nt angl3s trying to find your spot*

[05:02] - carcinoSinner [CS] screams your name as you hit his spot blushing darker -

[05:04] MB: CA: *thrusts hard3r on your spot, smirking wh3n h3 h3ard his nam3*

[05:05] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders moaning louder -

[05:06] CS: E-ERIDAN I-IM CL SE

[05:06] MB: CA: *pulls out, flipping you ov3r.*

[05:06] MB: CA: Ok Kar.

[05:07] MB: CA: *smirks and grabs your bulg3, pumping it*

[05:08] - carcinoSinner [CS] bites his lip a little moaning your name again -

[05:10] MB: CA: *Smirks, looking up at you. l3ans down and licks your bulg3*

[05:11] MB: CA: *lightly drags his nail down your bulg3*

[05:11] - carcinoSinner [CS] shivers alittle moaning louder as he grabs onto your horns a little -

[05:12] MB: CA: *fr33z3s up wh3n you grab his horns, not us3d to th3 touch*

[05:12] MB: CA: *shudd3rs and digs his nails into your l3gs*

[05:13] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans alittle feeling blood trickle down his legs releasing your horns -

[05:14] MB: CA: *l3ts out th3 br3ath h3 was holding*

[05:14] MB: CA: I-it's ok Kar.

[05:14] MB: CA: *smil3s*

[05:18] MB: CA: *puts your bulg3 in his mouth, Slowly bobbing his h3ad*

[05:20] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans runing his fingers threw your hair -

[05:21] MB: CA: *drags his t33th down your bulg3, sucking slightly*

[05:22] - carcinoSinner [CS] moans your name loudly -

[05:22] CS: F-FUCK ERIDAN

[05:22] - carcinoSinner [CS] shudders releasing blushing a little -

[05:23] MB: CA: *gags alittl3. Pulls back and looks at you grinning*

[05:24] MB: CA: *licks his lips*

[05:25] - carcinoSinner [CS] looks at you blushing panting a little -

[05:25] MB: CA: *kiss3s you roughly*

[05:27] - carcinoSinner [CS] kisses back roughly chukling a little -

[05:28] MB: CA: *pulls back*

[05:28] MB: CA: Whats so funny?

[05:29] - carcinoSinner [CS] he grins kissing you -

[05:29] CS: ITS N THING

[05:30] CS: ERIDAN I L VE Y U

[05:31] MB: CA: *rolls ov3r onto his sid3 and pulls you clos3*

[05:31] MB: CA: I lovv3 you too Kar. Mor3 than I can 3vv3r 3xplain

[05:34] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles wraping arms around you -

[05:35] MB: CA: *runs his hand through your tangl3d hair*

[05:35] MB: CA: Kar, you ar3 amazin you knoww that?

[05:37] - carcinoSinner [CS] purrs looking up at you -

[05:37] CS: HEH THANKS

[05:38] CS: I H PE Y U KN W THAT Y U ARE T

[05:38] MB: CA: *blush3s*

[05:38] MB: CA: Oh Kar, you flatt3r m3.

[05:39] MB: CA: *g3ts up, picks you up and s3ts you ov3r his shold3r*

[05:39] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[05:40] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little holding onto you -

[05:41] MB: CA: *s3ts you lightly on your couch*

[05:42] MB: CA: *starts walking twoards your bathroom*

[05:47] - carcinoSinner [CS] pulls a blanket up closer to him then watches you* -

[05:47] CS: WHERE ARE Y U G ING?

[05:48] MB: CA: *looks thoughtfully back at you*

[05:48] MB: CA: I'll b3 right back Kar. I'm going to g3t th3 showw3r runnin.

[05:48] MB: CA: That is, if you wwant to g3t a showw3r

[05:49] - carcinoSinner [CS] chuckles -

[05:50] CS: F C URSE I WANT T TAKE A SH WER HEH ECPEIALLY IF ITS WITH Y U

[05:51] MB: CA: Alright, com3 on th3n.

[05:51] MB: CA: *wav3s you in*

[05:51] MB: CA: You know this plac3 b3tt3r than i do anywways

[05:52] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins walking in -

[05:52] CS: YA N KIDDING

[05:53] MB: CA: And wwhat's that suppos3d to m3an?

[05:53] MB: CA: *grabs you arm and pulls you against him, shuts th3 door and locks it*

[05:54] - carcinoSinner [CS] blushes a little looking up at you -

[05:54] CS: H ITS N THING

[05:55] MB: CA: *3y3s you suspiciously, tightning his grip and grinning*

[05:56] MB: CA: Don't you r3m3mb3r wwhat happ3n3d last tim3 that wwas your answw3r?

[05:57] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins -

[05:57] CS: HEH YA S

[05:57] MB: CA: *sighs*

[05:58] MB: CA: You r3ally lik3 to mak3 thing difficult don't you?

[05:58] MB: CA: *shov3s you to th3 ground*

[05:59] - carcinoSinner [CS] groans a little feeling his back hit the cold ground -

[05:59] CS: H JUST A LITTLE MY LITTLE PRINCE

[06:00] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins chuckling at the nickname -

[06:00] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[06:00] MB: CA: R3ally Kar?

[06:00] MB: CA: WW3ll I gu3ss th3t wworks though

[06:01] MB: CA: A knight for a princ3!

[06:01] MB: CA: *stradl3s you*

[06:01] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins blushing -

[06:01] CS: AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE MY PRINCE

[06:03] MB: CA: *whisp3rs in your 3ar*

[06:04] MB: CA: I'll k33p you to that you knoww

[06:06] - carcinoSinner [CS] grins shivering a little -

[06:06] CS: I H PE Y U D

[06:07] MB: CA: *chuckl3s and g3ts off you, pulls you to your f33t. Looks akwardly at your small show3r*

[06:07] MB: CA: Umm Kar. WWhat is that thing?

[06:10] CS: ITS MY SH WER, S RRY I BET Y UR PR ABLY USED T A HUGE BATH R S METHING

[06:10] MB: CA: *chuckl3s*

[06:11] MB: CA: *rubs his n3ck in 3mbarasm3nt*

[06:11] MB: CA: Y3ah acctually. But as long as I'm wwith you it do3sn't matt3r.

[06:12] MB: CA: *pulls you into a g3ntl3 kiss*

[06:12] - carcinoSinner [CS] smiles kissing back gentely -

[06:14] MB: CA: *grabs your ass*

[06:14] MB: CA: Noww, wwill you turn this on so ww3 can g3t cl3an3d off?

[06:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] yelps a little surprisedblushing -

[06:16] CS: F-FUCK YA SURE

[06:16] - carcinoSinner [CS] turnst the water on blushing darker -

[06:17] MB: CA: *smirks and push3s you into th3 show3r*

[06:18] MB: CA: *grabs th3 soap and toss3s it at you*


End file.
